Cry Me A River
by LegendOfMegan
Summary: After Booth and Hannah have a fight and she leaves, he calls Brennan to the Founding Fathers. Afterwords, they head back to his apartment where things go a little further than planned, resulting in a life changing consequence. Will this event bring them together, or cause them to block out each other permanently? Possible B&B happy ending. Set back in Season 6.
1. Chapter 1

**_Greetings fellow Boneheads! Well, this is a new story I've been thinking of for a while now, but never really got around to writing and publishing it. Anyways, hope you enjoy! :) _**

* * *

Brennan was awoken by the shrill of her cell phone. She rolled over with a groan, grabbing the device from it's charger. She hits the home button, squinting instantly at the numbers burning her eyes, reading 12:43am.

"Brennan." she answered groggily.

_"H...Hey Bones." _

"Booth? What the hell? Are you drunk?" she asked sleepily.

"_Me? Drunk? No!_" he slurred.

"Where are you?"

"_I'm at the uh...the uh...oh! The Founding Fathers. That's where I am._"

"I'll be there in five minutes." Brennan said, pushing herself out of bed.

"_No Bones, you...you don't need to. I can ju...just take a cab._" he slurred out in response.

"No, I'm coming to get you. Where is Hannah? Why isn't she with you?"

"_We had a fight, and then she just suddenly left claiming she was, 'hot on a story.' She said that she didn't want to be with me anymore because I was 'pressuring' her too much about 'changing who she is.' I didn't even get what the fuck she was talking about to be honest." _

"I'm two blocks away, are you inside or outside?"

"_I'm...I'm at the bar." _

"Okay, wait there. Don't move." Brennan instructed.

"Mmkhay. Whatever you say." he slurred again, ending the call.

Not even two minutes after ending the call, Brennan pulled into the alley behind the Founding Fathers. She exited her Prius quickly, racing around to the entrance of the pub. She breathes a sigh of relief when she sees his familiar slumped over broad shoulders and his right leg bouncing on the barstool.

"Booth." she said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Wha...Bones! Hi!" he exclaimed with drunken glee.

"Come on Booth, lets get you home."

"Nah, net yet. Lemme buy you a few drinks, make up for dragging you out of bed to come get me. Which you _didn't _have to do by the way."

"Booth, I can't possibly..."

He cut her off, "This is on me Bones, so just sit back and relax a little."

She opened her mouth to object, but Booth was already yelling to the bartender what shots he wanted. The bartender slid Booth the seven shots of Bourbon he ordered, and Brennan gave him a wide eyed look.

"Seven?!" she exclaimed.

"Not all for you, two are for me. The rest are for you. Don't even tell me that those are too many, just shut your mouth and drink!" he said with a laugh.

Brennan gave him a succinct disapproving look before throwing back her shot, in between shots, she listened to him vent about his fight with Hannah, not that she really cared anyway. Soon, Brennan notices that she's buzzed. More than buzzed actually. After taking her first five shots, Booth had ordered her two more, and that was what blurred the line between buzzed and drunk.

Eventually, the bartender came over and told them that he'd called a cab for them. Brennan checked her phone with trembling hands, the time reading 2:08am, and she realized that she needed to be in work in less than six hours.

Booth thanked the bartender, and he and Brennan practically stumbled outside. It was pouring down rain, and they both ran to the awaiting cab to avoid getting drenched. Booth told the cabbie his address, then informed Brennan that she was sleeping on his couch. She gave him a look of objection, but he wouldn't hear anything different.

They weren't exactly sure when, but the cabbie dropped them off outside Booth's apartment building. Brennan was out of the cab first, while Booth threw some bills at the driver and got out himself.

Stumbling up to his apartment, Booth opened the door and went in first, Brennan following behind him. When the door closed, he turned around and pinned her against the door, devouring her lips with his.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she exclaimed, pushing him, but he wouldn't budge.

"I want this. I want you." he murmured.

"But you're still with Hannah." she said, moaning as he kissed her neck.

"Did you not hear me earlier? She doesn't want to be with me anymore. I'm back on the market. I'm all alone, and it's you that I want."

"Booth..." she whispered desperately.

"Don't tell me that you don't want this too, because I know you do." he grunted as she wrapped her legs around him.

"I do. I do want this." she mumbled against his mouth.

Her legs still wrapped around his waist, he took a step back from the door. His dark eyes burned passionately into her light ones, watching as she gave him a nod.

And he turned around, and carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

**_Sorry, I just had to do a cliff hanger here ;) Sound interesting? I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow...well later today because it's almost 3am where I live. Hope you like it so far! Review? :) _**


	2. Chapter 2: My Lips Are Sealed

_**Thank you so much for the positive reviews! Here's a new chapter for you! Enjoy! :) **_

* * *

When Brennan awoke, the first thing she noticed was the massive pounding against her skull. The second, was that she was naked, in a bed that wasn't hers.

She felt the weight of a muscular arm on her waist, and immediately tensed. She looked down at the hand on her side, immediately recognizing the structure of the phalanges.

'_Oh my god._' she thought, '_Booth.'_

Her mind began racing, almost repudiating the idea of what was the logical conclusion of what had happened last night. Though panicked, she slowly removed his arm from around her, wrapping it around a pillow. She pushed herself off the bed slowly, careful not to move the mattress a significant amount.

Once off the bed, she sauntered across the room, careful not to wake him. Grabbing her miscellaneous items of clothing that had been strewn across the floor, she tip-toed into his bathroom. She slipped into her previous night's clothes, and a pang of guilt hit her as she exited the bathroom and saw his sleeping frame in the sheets.

She stood ambivalently in the doorway of his bedroom, debating whether or not she should wait until he wakes up and talk to him about it, or just leave and avoid an awkward conversation.

Deciding to take the easy way out, she found her phone and purse on the table by the front door, and left.

She took the stairs instead of the elevator, needing to run off some of her adrenaline. About halfway down, she regretted taking the stairs, but when she made it to the lobby, she was glad she did. When she exited the stairwell, she saw the familiar blonde curls of none other than Hannah Burley, standing with her back to Brennan in front of the elevator.

Ducking her head, Brennan exited the building quickly, walking out into the crisp morning air. She hailed a cab back to her place, feeling rushed to get to the Jeffersonian.

She took a quick shower, trying to knock off all the remenants of what had happened last night. Though the memory of that night was completely black, it didn't take a genius to come to the conclusion of what had happened.

* * *

Booth awoke to the sound of his apartment door slamming shut, and the familiar sound of Hannah's heeled boots clicking across the floor.

His head was pounding, and he was completely naked. He heard Hannah setting her things down where she normally does, and he quickly pushed himself off the bed with a wince. He found his boxers on the floor near the foot of the bed, and slipped them on. Walking out into the hallway, he half stumbled to the kitchen, seeing Hannah leaning against the counter, waiting for the coffee maker to be done.

"Seeley."

"Hannah why are you..."

She cut him off, "I'm sorry. About last night." she said, "I shouldn't of blown up like that. It was stupid. I was _being _stupid."

"Hannah, you made yourself clear last night. You don't want to be with me. You don't..."

She cut him off again, "I didn't mean it, I want to be with you. Honestly Seeley I really do. It's just that this new life that I'm living...with you...sometimes it just becomes a lot to take in." she admitted, "But I am genuinely sorry. I blew up out of no where, and you didn't deserve that. You're a great guy, and I don't want to loose you over something as stupid as that."

He pulled her in for a gentle kiss, "I don't want to loose you either." he said, "But we'll talk more about this later alright? I have to get to the office."

Watching her nod, he slipped from the embrace, and headed back to the bedroom. After having a quick shower and shave, he began making the bed. However, it was when he yanked back the sheet that he nearly froze. The familiar smell that he could on pinpoint as Temperance Brennan hit his nose, but he remembered being with Brennan last night at the bar, so that's probably why.

"_She must of given me a hug or something._" he thought, exiting the bedroom.

He heard Hannah yell goodbye from the pantry, and he returned the temporary farewell, and walked out the door.

* * *

The first thing Angela noticed when Brennan walked into the lab that morning was that she looked like complete hell.

Angela decided to wait, and approach Brennan in her and then press for details.

"Sweetie? You alright?"

"I'm fine, Angela."

"I've heard that one before."

"I just...I think I made a mistake."

With this, Angela sat down on Brennan's couch, "What do you mean?

"I...I'm finding myself in a place that I believe will end as the perfidiousness of someone I care about."

"You feel like you've betrayed someone?"

"Not exactly, I just feel like I'm going to loose someone's trust."

"Brennan just tell me what is going on." Angela demanded.

"I...I woke up in Booth's bed this morning. When I figured out where I was I panicked, and left."

"Wha...? Like just in Booth's bed or like..._naked _in Booth's bed?!"

"What do you think Angela?"

"I...Oh my god Brennan! What...what did you two _do _last night?!"

"He called me last night, he and Hannah had gotten into a fight. He was really drunk, and when I arrived at the bar to take him home, he insisted that I have a few drinks before we leave. I remember sitting there and having a few shots, and that's where my memory of last night ends." Brennan stated, "However, I believe that you and I can both draw a logical conclusion of what happen after he and I left the bar."

"Bren...this is _huge._ Why didn't you stay and talk to him about it?!"

"Because Angela, technically he is still with Hannah. He said that they just got into a fight, but nothing about them breaking up. I'm glad I didn't stay though, because when I walked out of door that leads to the stairs, I saw Hannah waiting for the elevator."

"Oh my god." Angela said, still flabbergasted.

"I'm not going to tell him."

"Brennan! You _have _to tell him! This is _huge_!"

"What's huge?"

The two women turned to see none other than Seeley Booth standing in the door way to her office.

"Nothing." they said simotaniously.

"Whatever. Bones we have a case. Let's go, chop chop." he said, clapping his hands together.

"I'll uh...I'll get my kit." Brennan said awkwardly, brushing past him.

"Don't worry Sweetie, your secret is safe with me. For now." Angela yelled to Brennan's back.

"What's with her?" Booth asked.

"My lips are sealed." Angela said, leaving him alone in Brennan's office.

* * *

_**Still interested? I'm going to try to get another chapter up today. Review! :) **_


	3. Chapter 3: For His Happiness, She Leaves

_**Hi all! I got that chapter up today like I promised! I hope you all are enjoying this story, I know you all are probably concerned about the whole B&B situation, and there may be a happy ending for them later on...if I'm nice ;) **_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

For Booth and Brennan, the past two months have been...awkward to say the least. Booth and Hannah had gotten engaged not even a month after the night of Booth and Brennan's drunken...event. That caused extreme tension between the two partners, and she hadn't seen Booth for longer than a few minutes in over a month.

Brennan had also been feeling under the weather lately, and she had gotten a surprising diagnosis from her doctor. Pregnant. Nine weeks to precise.

Her first instinct was to just sit down and cry, but she wouldn't allow herself the sorrow. It had been her own fault, she should have just taken Booth home as soon as she had arrived at the bar, and not sat and had those drinks with him. If only she had just refused, then she wouldn't be pregnant with a soon-to-be-married man's child.

She had made the decision that she was going to leave town, and completely sever all ties with Booth. He needed the opportunity to be happy, and her staying around while growing his child, when he was with another woman would not be the solution of him being happy. Her leaving would be. If Booth were to find out that she was pregnant with his child, he would leave Hannah, and only want to be with Brennan simply out of obligation. She didn't want that to happen, she didn't want to be forced to live with the burden of splitting up two people, simply because of a mistake they had made while under the influence of alcohol.

Angela and Hodgins were aware of Brennan's current situation, as was Cam. Though they all disapproved of her leaving, they understood why she chose to do so. Brennan had promised Angela and Jack that she would visit town when their baby was born, and she promised Cam to always be on call for the interns. She also promised both of them that she would contact them immediately when she arrived at her new home.

* * *

Standing in her now old and empty apartment, Brennan felt a tear make it's way down her face. She didn't want to leave, but she found it to be the only possible solution. Soon Booth and Hannah would be married and having children of their own, and Brennan herself wouldn't matter anymore. She decided that it was best if she severed all ties before having to endure the pain of watching Booth's life progress even more without her.

Angela, Cam, Jack, and a few hired movers had helped Brennan move everything out of her apartment and into the U-Haul outside of her apartment building. Max had volunteered to drive the U-Haul to her new place, which no one but Brennan herself knew.

While waiting for Max to show up, Angela, Jack, Cam, and Brennan were all having a conversation on a bench in the lobby of her building.

"Sweetie, I really wish you didn't have to leave."

"I don't _want _to leave Angela, but I find that it is the easiest solution for this situation."

"You know that if and when Booth finds out that you're pregnant with his baby, and he finds out we didn't tell him, he's going to shoot all of us." Hodgins said, a slight look of fear on his face.

"Well Doctor Hodgins that won't happen because none, and I repeat _none, _of us are going to tell Booth about this. No matter how hard he begs for details about Brennan's whereabouts and why she left, when he actually notices she's gone." Cam stated.

"I couldn't thank you guys enough for this, I find myself feeling quite affectionate towards all of you."

"Aw. We love you too Sweetie. Don't forget that, okay?"

"I won't Ange." Brennan said, watching Cam and Hodgins nod in agreement with Angela.

The four continued their conversation until none other than Mr. Max Keenan walked into the lobby, Brennan immediately stood, hugging her father.

"You ready to go Honey?" he asked.

"Yes." Brennan said.

Her present trio of coworkers all gave her a hug, wishing her the best and demanding to be contacted as soon as she was settled. Brennan agreed, then walked outside with her father.

"Now Tempe where exactly am I taking you?" Max asked.

"I have the address and directions to my new place written down here, I'm going to have to meet you there because I have to go turn in my form of severing my partnership with Booth."

She watched Max nod as he read over the directions.

"Chicago? Really Tempe?"

"Yes. I found a teaching position at Northwestern University. However we will be stopping at a hotel in Indianapolis due to the length of the drive, the directions to that are in here as well." Brennan said, gesturing to the paper in Max's hands.

"Okay baby. How long do you think it'll be before you get on the road?"

"Half an hour if I don't get stopped by Booth or anyone else at the Hoover."

"Alright. What time do you think you'll be arriving in Indy?"

"Well, it's eight o'clock in the morning now, if I get on the road without any interruptions I estimate I should be at the hotel around five thirty or six o'clock this evening."

"Okay honey, I'll see you then. You be careful alright?"

"I will Dad." Brennan said, getting into her own car.

While Max drove one direction in the U-Haul, Brennan drove in the opposite direction towards the Hoover in her Prius.

When arriving at the FBI building, she immediately went up to Deputy Director Sam Cullen's office. His secretary nodded at her, saying that he was ready for her. Temperance knocked before entering his office, and was immediately greeted by Cullen.

"Temperance! How are you? What can I do for you today?" he asked.

"I've been better Sam, though thank you for asking. I am here to turn in my form that states that I would like to sever my partnership with Booth."

"Now Doctor Brennan," Sam said, becoming formal, "Just why would you want to sever the best partnership this agency has ever known?"

"I've been having some...personal issues in which Booth has been the root for many of them. I have found that the only solution for these issues to be resolved is by severing all ties with him, and get out of D.C." Temperance said, handing him the envelope containing her form.

"I can see you already have your mind set on this."

"Yes, I do. I have already given up the lease on my apartment here and found a new home and job in Chicago. I am on my way there now, actually."

"Well Temperance, though I do not approve of your leaving, I guess I have no other choice. It is your life, and I in no way have any right to tell you how to live. Unless something in your form is not in order, I see no other reason to contact you. However, need it be, how can I reach you?"

"You will be able to get my contact through Ms. Montenegro-Hodgins or Dr. Saroyan at the Jeffersonian after I have settled. Though, Director Cullen, I do wish that my personal whereabouts be unknown to Agent Booth once I depart from this office within the next couple of minutes. I also provided Doctor Saroyan with the order to put Dr. Clark Edison as the Jeffersonian liaison with the FBI." Brennan said.

"Though I can't promise Agent Booth won't discover of your whereabouts, I can promise you that he won't hear it from me. I wish you all the best Temperance."

"Thank you Sam, I'll stay in touch." Brennan said, exiting his office.

Just when she thought she had made it without being sighted, Hannah spotted her exiting the elevator in the lobby.

"Temperance, hello!" Hannah greeted.

"Hello Hannah, though I don't intend to sound rude, I really must be going."

"Oh not a problem Temperance, was Seeley in his office?" the blonde asked.

"I don't know the answer to that, I didn't see Booth."

"Oh, okay. Well, hope you have a wonderful day Temperance!"

"You as well Hannah." Brennan said brusquely, exiting the Hoover.

When Brennan sat behind the steering wheel of her car, she allowed the tears to fall freely for a moment. Eventually, she composed herself, and started her car, driving out of D.C., and into her new life.

* * *

"Agent Booth, do you have a moment?" Charlie asked, popping his head into the agent's office.

"I have to get going anyways Seeley, I'll see you at home?"

He nodded at her, watching her leave.

"Now what do you want Charlie?"

"Deputy Director Cullen asked me to deliver this to you." Charlie said, holding up and envelope.

Booth motioned for Charlie to come and give it to him. Booth opened the envelope, and the heading of the letter made him nearly want to vomit.

**Request of Partnership Severment:**

**Status: Approved and Enacted**

**_This letter is to inform Special Agent Seeley Joseph Booth of the Homicide Division at the Federal Bereau of Investigation office in Washington D.C. that his partnership with Doctor Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institution has been severed per request of Doctor Brennan. Dr. Brennan claims to have personal issues regarding Agent Booth, and has expressed to Deputy Director Samuel Cullen that she no longer has the interest of working with him. _**

Booth stopped reading the letter there, and felt an overwhelming wave of nausea hit him.

"Just why in God's name would Bones want to sever our partnership?" he asked himself aloud.

'_Maybe because you've been nothing but a dick to her since you and Hannah got engaged.' _A voice in the back of his head said.

"But Bones wouldn't randomly just do something like this. There's a reason behind everything that she does." he whispered to himself.

He pulled out his phone, dialing her cell number, only to find that it had been disconnected. He raced out of his office and over to her apartment, only to discover from the doorman that she had completely moved out earlier that day. Returning back to his SUV, he sat in the drivers seat and put his head in his hands.

_"Just what exactly did I do wrong?" _he asked himself, and a single tear made it's way down his face.

* * *

**_More drama to take place soon. Hannah will leave...eventually. If I'm nice ;) A review for your thoughts? :) _**


	4. Chapter 4: True or False?

**_Three chapters in one day?! LOL I am proud of myself! Anyways, thank you all again for your wonderful reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :) _**

* * *

Booth entered the Jeffersonian for the first time in nearly three months. After he had received the biggest metaphorical smack in the face from Brennan just two days ago, he'd had the most unsatisfiable desire to hit something. The gun range didn't help, and neither did the gym. Hell, even sex with Hannah couldn't help clear up his mind. It was just the thought that she didn't want to be partners with him anymore, it made him overwhelmed with rage a nausea. Also knowing that she had packed up and left D.C. because of something he did, and he wasn't sure what exactly the cause, just made him want to scream.

The lab's glass doors slid open with a familiar 'whoosh', and he was surprised to see no Squints on the platform. The lab itself seemed quite deserted, another surprise. So he wandered aimlessly for a few moments, until he noticed the lights in Cam's office were lit.

On his way down the hallway, he passed Brennan's office, which was completely empty and deserted. The sight caused a flame of fury to make itself present in his body as he made his way towards the pathologists office. He stomped through her doorway, making his presence known.

"Where the hell is she?!" he demanded as he rounded the corner.

"Well hello to you too Seeley." Cam said, not looking up from her computer.

"_Where _is she?!" he demanded once more.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Cam responded, still not looking up.

"Don't play like that Camille. Bones. Where is Bones?"

"Seeley, I honestly don't know where she is." Cam answered.

"Bullshit Camille. I know you know where she is because her office is completely empty which indicates that she has resigned. And if she resigned that obviously means that she talked to you about. Now tell me. Where. Is. She."

"All I know is that she left, Seeley. I don't know anything else."

"Why did she leave Camille?"

"I was asked by Doctor Brennan to keep her reasons of leaving unknown to people that she doesn't want to know."

"And I'm one of them?!"

"Yes, Seeley. You are. Maybe if you hadn't been such an arrogant _asshole _to her for the past three months, she may have told you. Though I doubt that, given the reason that she left."

"Cam, I got a letter saying that she _requested _that our partnership be severed. She couldn't even tell me in person. Now just what exactly did I do that made her want to just pack up and abandon her life here?!"

"I don't know Seeley, maybe you pushed her to the point that she felt worthless because all you do when you're in her presence is rub your relationship with Hannah in her face, so she wanted to leave and start her life over. Without having you in her life."

"I...I didn't know I was upsetting her Camille...I'm just trying to move on..."

"Well maybe if you hadn't been such a shitty friend, you would have noticed. Because I sure as hell know everyone else even slightly close to her has noticed the basic hell her life has turned into. She wants you to be happy Seeley, but she also wants to be happy herself, and sitting here, watching you carry on your life without her...not even acknowledging her ninety-nine percent of the time anymore, isn't making her happy. She needs to find happiness Seeley, and right now, that happiness isn't where you are."

"Camille I..."

"Pick your jaw up off the floor Seeley, and go home to your fiance."

"I just need to know why she left Camille. That's all I'm asking. Give me the truth. All of it."

"I can't reveal those details to you Seeley, you can figure that out yourself. You just need to look deep into the back of your mind, and you'll find out why."

* * *

Halfway across the country, Brennan sat on the couch in her new Chicago apartment. She sipped the Fiji water from the plastic bottle in one hand while holding her newest monthly anthropology journal in the other. Her new apartment was spacious, even more than her one in D.C., and had a fantastic view of the windy city.

Max had left the day before, after helping her carry up all the boxes from her previous apartment. She had hired movers to carry in the heavy stuff, such as her dresser, headboard, mattress, and other things of that nature.

Other than the those things, she had only unpacked a few boxes consisting of different kitchen supplies, a few artifacts, and a few books.

She had been pleased to find the OB/GYN her doctor from D.C. recommended who ran a practice in Chicago was fairly close to her new home, her apartment was also not that far from Northwestern's campus, though she wouldn't need to worry about traveling there for two months or so, for she was only filling in for the anthropology professor there for three months while the professor was on maternity leave. The best part about the location of her apartment however, was that it was miles and miles away from Booth.

Though the reality of being away from her friends and students caused her a deep feeling of melancholy, however she wished that the separation was only temporary, until she could find the happiness that she is searching for, and Booth could move on without her present.

* * *

After getting no where with Cam, Booth returned to his apartment. Hannah pounced on him the moment he had entered, and soon, her legs were wrapped around him, her back pressed against the wall. It was the moment that instead of looking down at Hannah's eyes, he was looking into Brennan's lust filled ones.

"_Bones." _he thought, his hands that were supporting Hannah's rear dropping to his side, sending her to the floor.

"SEELEY! WHAT THE HELL?!" she yelled up to him.

But Booth wasn't listening, all he could focus on was the intense pain against his skull, and the vision of Brennan he'd had just seconds before. He practically stumbled over to the couch, flopping down on it with a pained moan.

After Hannah had recovered from the initial shock of being dropped on her ass, she walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Seeley, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, we just don't have to do it every night okay?" he said, his head in his hands.

"Seeley I...did I do something wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong alright? It's just that we're getting married soon, and we just...we don't need to have sex every night. Okay?"

"I'm not dumb Seeley, I know this has more to it than you not wanting to have sex right now. We can talk about this later, right now I'm going to bed." she stated, walking down the hall and into the bedroom.

Booth pinched the bridge of his nose, laying down on the couch. He was trying to pinpoint why exactly he'd had that vision of Brennan looking up at him with a concupiscent look, with her back against his front door, but he could draw no conclusion. There was nothing beyond that single look, he tried to pry something out of his head, but came up short. Beyond the lust filled look, his mind drew a blank.

And that frustrated the hell out of him, because Seeley Booth being Seeley Booth, he wasn't good at dealing with fickle emotions.

* * *

_**Hope you all are still liking this story, I'm really having a strong muse for it. I'll be posting at least one chapter tomorrow. Drop by a leave me a review? I want to know your thoughts :) **_


	5. Chapter 5: It Felt So Real

_**Hi all! :) So as promised, here's a chapter for today! I may or may not get another one up tonight, I have the basic idea of the next chapter :)**_

_***This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Julia, for being the 'most into' this story. ;) * **_

_**Enjoy :) **_

* * *

Brennan read the email displayed on her computer with a sigh. It had been from Booth, who had announced to her that he and Hannah had gotten married two days prior. Also in the email he expressed his disappointment that Brennan hadn't been there. Then he closed the email by expressing how he would like to get a response of some kind from her, so they could talk out this so called, 'personal issue' that she had developed regarding him.

Brennan just didn't get why he didn't get the message that she was sending him, how she no longer wanted him to be involved in her life. She was trying to aloof him, but it didn't seem to work. The emails were coming almost on a daily basis now, and though she read every single one, she never responded.

She'd been in Chicago for nearly a month, and was just entering her thirteenth week of pregnancy. She hadn't contacted Angela or Cam yet, though she felt that she was going to do so soon. She had settled quite nicely in the windy city, and even had a few new friends that she had met through a mutual friend she had in the city. Joan, her mutual friend, who was a forensic archaeologist, had introduced her to Diana, Mitchell, and Adrienne. Adrienne was in a situation similar to Brennan herself, both having to deal with the reality of becoming the mother to a man's child, when the man didn't love them. Mitch was homosexual, though a very brilliant chemist. He and Brennan got along swimmingly, they were both brilliant, and it helped Brennan to be around the opposite sex knowing that he wasn't going to want anything from her from a sexual standpoint. And Diana was basically her Chicago version of Angela, an artist who had been a free spirit once, but had settled down when she'd found the right man, Brennan was actually looking forward to introducing the two.

Besides making a few new friends, Brennan had also been able to hear her baby's heartbeat for the first time at a OB/GYN appointment just a week ago. It had been during that moment, the moment that she heard that strong, repeating beat that filled the air, that she had been utterly speechless, and reality hit her for the first time. There really was a new life being created inside of her, and that thought though given the circumstances, filled her with great joy.

Brennan had also begun her temporary teaching two weeks earlier than scheduled due to the professor going into labor early, however, due to the fact that Angela was due in three days, she would be missing a day of work _if _Angela goes into labor on her due date. Hodgins was supposed to call Brennan as soon as Angela went into labor, this is why Brennan decided that she would call Angela, and inform her of where she was.

And on top of it all, she was in the process of publishing a new book. She had turned in her final manuscript into her editor a few days ago, and they were in the process of turning that in to her editor. Her new book was scheduled to be out within the next month.

Snapping out of the deep she was in thought regarding the past month, well, not that it mattered that she was in deep thought, Brennan was on one of her two prep-periods that she got each day, due to the surprisingly small amount of students that she had, she had two. She stretched back in her chair, and decided not to put off what she needed to do any longer, she picked up the transmitter on her desk phone, and punched in Angela's home number, it rang a few times, but sadly she wound up with her and Hodgins' answering machine. She left them a message, informing them that it was her and that she was safe, but little did she know that a certain person would hear the message first.

* * *

Booth walked into Angela and Hodgins' house. Angela had gone into labor not even two hours ago at the lab, and Hodgins had already called him and asked him to do a favor. Feed his Egyptian beetles. Making his way into the apartment, Booth looked around for the glass cage Hodgins described, finding it, he began feeding the beetles to Hodgins' precise instructions.

While he was in the middle of doing this, their house phone rang. Knowing that they had an answering machine, Booth simply let it ring out, though he regretted the choice when he heard who's voice he heard on the message.

"_Hey, it's me. I know that I should have called sooner, and I'm not really sure why I didn't. I just wanted to let you both know that...I'm happier now, though I miss you all dearly. I started my new job a few days ago, my students are very bright, I'm very impressed with their academic abilities. I heard it for the first time on Tuesday, and Angela I have to admit that you were right when you said that the first time that you hear that, it's the first time you realize that your life is actually going to change. I'm hoping to make it out there this weekend, call me when you have a chance_."

And the message ended. Booth stood, temporarily frozen in place. He had just heard Brennan's voice for the first time in ages, and it caused a number of aberrations to occur in his body. His breathing became sporadic, his hands began to shake and sweat, and his jaw twitched. Then suddenly, he remembered that you could read the number in which the caller had been calling from, and he raced over to the machine. He arrowed through the messages until he heard her voice again, and he scribbled down the number quickly. He immediately recognized the area code, 872. That was one of the nine area-codes for Chicago.

He pulled out his phone, dialing the number, feeling a wave of victory beginning to make it's way through his body.

"Northwestern University Social and Forensic Science Department, this is Tracy speaking."

Booth snapped his phone shut angrily, "Dammit." he muttered, his succinct feeling of victory disappeared, and he fell into a morose wave of emotions.

He still didn't get why Brennan had left and it was frustrating the hell out of him. He'd been obsessing over it for the past month, but whoever he questioned would give him no answers, though he was well aware of the fact that they all knew why, and that they just wouldn't tell him.

Hannah had begun to sense that something was up with him, but he wouldn't tell her what. She was still completely oblivious to the fact that Brennan had left D.C., not that that surprised him or anything, he knew that Hannah had only put up with Brennan because she was important in his life.

Booth exited Hodgins and Angela's apartment, and headed back to his own. If it was earlier in the evening he would have returned to the hospital, but it was approaching midnight and he was exhausted from his days events.

He returned home to an empty apartment, which didn't surprise him. Hannah was in Russia doing a story on God knows what, and wouldn't be home for several days. Her leaving to do that story had delayed their honeymoon, but she promised him that she'd make up for it somehow.

Walking into his bedroom and slipping from his street clothes, he slipped between his sheets, sleep coming almost instantly. Though, he didn't stay asleep for very long, due to the slightly arousing dream that just so happened to take place in his mind.

_He was carrying Brennan into his bedroom, her legs wrapped tightly against his waist. He could feel his arousal getting tight in his pants, he looked up at Brennan, who had this playful twinkle in her eye. He moved in to devour the skin on her neck, getting a moan out of her. He could feel her threading her long, nimble fingers through his hair, showing her approval. He lowered her onto the bed, then lowered himself onto her. He kissed her again, then surprised her by flipping them over, putting her on top. The action surprised her, causing him to get a drunken giggle out of her. _

Booth awoke with a start, he stumbled out of his bed, and into his bathroom. He looked at his wrangled appearance in the mirror, then turned on the sink and splashed some cold water on his face.

"_What the fuck are you thinking Seeley? You can't have naughty dreams of your partner anymore, you're married! You don't have the right to dream of one woman when you're married to another!" _A voice in the back of his mind said.

"But it felt so real..." he murmured, turning out the bedroom light, and returning to his bed.

* * *

_**Still good? Booth will be discovering the fact of Brennan's pregnancy soon enough! Review for your thoughts? :) **_


	6. Chapter 6: Mitch?

_**Hi all! So I wound up getting a second chapter up today! (Yay me!) I will probably be getting two more up tomorrow was well, I've been sick with the plague all weekend and I don't think mom will make me go to school tomorrow. (Not that I'm complaining or anything. Eighth grade sucks, I'm constantly surrounded by idiots.) **_

_**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_***REMEMBER TO REVIEW!* **_

* * *

Booth rolled over with a sigh, putting his back to Hannah. He had just recently woken up from another, what he classified as 'naughty', dream about Brennan. The dreams were becoming more and more graphic, like the one he'd just had of her loosing control underneath of him. They all felt so real, like they were some distant memory, but he knew they couldn't be. Hell, if he'd had sex with Brennan he'd definitely remember it, he'd been fantasizing about it for so long that it was almost a sin.

He looked at the clock on the bedside table, eight-thirty-seven glared back at him in neon green numbers. Though during he and Hannah's honeymoon he had been planning to sleep in, he couldn't seem to fall back asleep. Deciding it would be a good time to go and check out the small town in Ireland they were in for their honeymoon, he slipped on some running shoes and shorts, and set off.

He jogged down the cobblestone road, and into the center of town. He passed a few small shops that were just beginning to open, a cafe, and the small government building in the middle of town. He was just about to loop back around and head back to the small bed and breakfast he and Hannah were staying at when he saw it. A bookstore worker setting up a cardboard cutout of Brennan in the window of the shop across the street where he was standing. Then he watched the worker hand up a poster, saying that her new book was out and was in stock at their store.

He basically dead-bolt sprinted over to the shop, relieved to find that it had just opened for the day by the hours listed on the door. Booth opened the door, a small bell ringing above him. He spotted the books immediately, all in nice even piles on a table near the front of the store. Grabbing one, he opened it to the back where information of the author was on the book's dust jacket.

He about sunk to his knees when he read what was in the description box below Brennan's smiling face.

_Dr. Temperance Brennan, real life forensic anthropologist, uses the things that she sees everyday in her career as inspiration for her novels. Being first the New York Times Bestsellers list with every book she has ever written has clearly shown her magnificent abilities as a writer. You can also find other writings of hers in numerous anthropology journals. _

_She lives in Chicago, Illinois and is currently expecting her first child. _

Immediately reading that Brennan was expecting, Booth flipped to the front of the book where the dedication goes.

"_For Mitch, without you my motivation to finish this book would have ceased to exist." _

_'Mitch? Who the hell is Mitch?_' Booth thought, then an overwhelming wave of nausea hit him.

Brennan was pregnant, and she had dedicated her book to a man. Could it really be possible? Brennan had barely been out of D.C. three months and she was already with a new man and pregnant?

Booth felt different emotions boiling to the surface, all ranging from sadness, to jealousy, to rage. He knew he didn't have the right to feel any of those emotions. He was a married man. Married to a woman that wasn't her. But he just couldn't help it. He'd been in the position before that, that child could be his. He could be the one who's child Brennan was expecting, but he wasn't. Because he'd been arrogant and told her two seconds after he wanted to be with her, that he needed to move on.

"_And that turned out to be the right decision because you found the one you belong with._" the voice in the back of his mind said.

But right now, he wasn't so sure.

* * *

Brennan was sitting in O'Charley's with Mitch, listening to him ramble on about how he thinks he found a new weed repellant that wouldn't harm animals or children. Brennan herself was facinated by the topic, and was being an intent listener. Though while Mitch would take breaks from talking to take a few bites of food or a sip of his drink, Brennan's thoughts would wander. Most of them being to Booth.

Her new book was published, and knowing how he's read all her books, he's probably already bought a copy. That means he has seen her dedication to Mitch, and the fact that she was expecting.

The dedication regarding Mitch had been completely true, if he hadn't motivated her to finish the book, she wouldn't have. She also knows that Booth will probably be questioning the idea of Mitch being the father of her child, which was far from wrong being that Mitch was homosexual, and was with a male sexual partner of his own.

However, Brennan knew that Booth was going to piece together the pieces soon. Brennan had been asked by CBS to appear in an interview on an upcoming episode of Sixty Minutes, scheduled to aire three weeks from now, and she had agreed to doing the interview.

She knew Booth was going to piece it together the puzzle because she had a good idea about how the interview was going to go. First they'd ask her a few questions about her book, then that would lead to questions about her pregnancy, and that would lead to questions about Mitch. Then she'd throw a curveball at the interviewer saying that Mitch was not the father of her child, and that he was homosexual. Then they would ask her questions on the baby's father and she'd simply say that it was complicated.

Mitch knew she'd dedicated the book to him, he'd called her the minute he saw it in the book store. He already knew that it was going to raise question, but he trusted Brennan to straighten it out so that his 'current man candy' wouldn't be angry with him.

Mitch's enthusiastic voice snapped her from her thoughts, and Brennan turned her attention back the to the conversation about safe weed killer.

* * *

_***READ BELOW!***_

_**Next up: Brennan's interview **_

_**I hope I'm not complicating this too much, B&B's reunion will happen within the next three chapters, pinky swear ;) I'll also be stopping the somewhat long time jumps after the next chapter so it will be easier to read.**_

_**I've also noticed that my view count on this story has hit above the three thousand mark, though I only have twenty six reviews! Come on now! Every other number is astonishing in the categories of followers, favorites, and views! Let's make that number in reviews astonishing too! :) **_


	7. Chapter 7: Question and Answer

_**As I predicted, I am home sick yet again with the plague. I'll be getting another chapter up before 7:00 eastern daylight savings time so that you all can read before Bones comes on :D **_

_**Enjoy! And remember to review! :) **_

_***Read AU at end of chapter as well please! :) * **_

* * *

Brennan was anxious, though she wouldn't admit it to anyone. All of her friends, both from D.C. and Chicago, knew about her interview that was airing tonight. All with the exception of Booth of course.

The interview had gone exactly as she thought. Steve Kroft started by asking her a few questions on her new books, her previous ones, and the success she had gotten from them today. He then took himself back to her newest book, having a copy sitting with him. He opened the book to the very back, reading the single sentence saying that she was expecting, and gestured to her barely protruding stomach, 'Now I see that this statement is true.' That had lead to questions about her pregnancy, and when the question of the baby's father was raised, Steve obviously brought up Mitch. He'd seemed quite surprised that Temperance had said that she was planning on raising the child as a single mother, and that Mitch was not the father of her child.

Brennan knew that Booth would see the interview, due to the fact that he had shared with her many times the love for the weekly CBS show. She also knew that he would most likely begin to piece together the puzzle because in the interview she had also revealed just how far along she was in her pregnancy, and Booth would probably connect the time that she was pregnant to around the time that he and Hannah had temporarily broken up.

Though it had taken a few weeks of flashbacks, Brennan remembered the night completely. Every single detail. In a few ways she hoped that Booth remembered as well, but the good part of her didn't want him to remember. She wanted him to be happy, but she knew that if/when he saw her interview, there was a chance that he won't be anymore.

* * *

Booth took another swig of his beer, his attention being divided between a sports magazine and the episode of 60 Minutes airing on his television. His attention was focus more on the magazine than the program, until he heard what nearly made him have a heart attack.

He saw Steve Kroft, sitting in a stool, introducing his newest topic, and that topic, was none other than his ex-partner.

"_Though known as the best forensic anthropologist in the world by many scientist, and a former part of one of the most successful partnerships the FBI has ever known by many people of law enforcement, many of you know her as a best selling author. I had the opportunity to..." _

Booth didn't even listen to the rest of Steve's introduction, because the next thing he knew, Brennan was on his television screen. His posture straightened, and closed his magazine lay both it and his beer on the coffee table in front of him, turning his full attention to her.

He listened as Steve asked her a few questions about her latest book and how it tied into her previous ones, but when he really started paying attention was when Steve pulled out a copy of her newest book, and opened it to the back.

_"She lives in Chicago, Illinois and is expecting her first child." _Steve said, "_Now if I remember correctly, you lived in Washington D.C. and didn't want any children." _

_"That is correct, though I have had an interest of having children for several years now." _

Her first personal statement already caused Booth to go into deep thought, he sat back, remembering the time that she'd asked him to donate his 'stuff' so she could have a kid, and for a minute, he thought about what could have been.

_"Now just how far along are you in your pregnancy? I would guess, but I don't want to accidentally insult you or anything." _

Then he heard it. Brennan's laugh, a sound he'd been dying to hear for the past three months.

"_I'm just now entering my fourth month._"

Booth's brow furrowed. Four months. That meant that she was still in D.C. when she got pregnant. He thought back, Brennan hadn't been seeing anyone, that he knew of at least.

He reached into the back of his mind, 'Four months ago. July. What happened in July?" he thought.

_"Boy or girl?" _Steve asked.

_"I haven't found out yet. I have an appointment at the end of the month." _

_"Now, I, and probably everyone else have noticed that you dedicated your book to a man named Mitch. And after reading that you were expecting...well, I'm guessing you can see the conclusion that I drew from that." _

Booth watched Brennan take a breath before answering, "_Mitch is not the father of my child. I know that for a fact because I've only known him for a little over three months, so I was a month into pregnancy when I met him. Mitch is also homosexual, and has a partner of his own."_

"_So why dedicate the book to him? You stated that he motivated you to finish the book, how can you explain that?" _Steve asked.

_"When I moved to Chicago, I was around eighty percent finished with the book. At the time, I just wasn't in a...good time of my life. Then I met Mitch, and he became a close friend of mine quickly. He kept nagging me on and on about how I just 'had to finish the book', and I did. I truly believe that if it hadn't been for him, this book wouldn't have been completed." _

Steve looked down for a few seconds, then looked back up at her.

_"Now, since Mitch isn't the father of your child, do you know who is?" _

Booth felt his breath hitch slightly, waiting for Brennan's response.

_"I..I do know who the father of my child is, but our relationship is...complicated." _

_"Does he know about the child?" _

_"No, but if he does, he doesn't know that it is his. I think it's better left that way."_

_"Why is that?" _he asked.

_"Because he's with someone else now, and I don't matter in his life anymore. I want him to be happy, and keeping this child a secret from him will allow him to be happy." _

That's when it clicked inside Booth's head. July. The month that he and Hannah had that fight. The night that he had been drunk and had called Brennan. Those dreams he'd been having of him and Brennan making love...they weren't some fantasy, they were memories. Drunken memories. That were replaying themselves in his dreams.

"Oh. My. God." he whispered, putting his head into his hands, "It's me. I'm the father. That's why she left."

It all made sense now. Why she left, why no one would tell him why she left or where she was.

"They know. They all know." he said angrily, standing up off the couch. He shoved passed Hannah, who was coming out of their bedroom. He grabbed a suitcase from the top of his closet, not noticing her big eyes. He threw a number of clothes into the suitcase, then stormed into his bathroom, grabbing his toothbrush, shampoo, and hair gel and shoved those into his suitcase as well.

"Seeley?! Hello?! Are you listening to me?! Where are you going?!" He heard Hannah demand.

"I'll be back...soon. I'll call you when I get there." he muttered, pushing past her and walking out the front door.

He was going to Chicago.

* * *

_**READ BELOW! : **_

_**LOL I'm an eighth grader who likes 60 Minutes and Amazing Race, judge me! ;) **_

_**Next up: **_

_**B&B reunion and Brennan will be finding out the sex of her baby.**_

_****Lets keep that number of reviews rising shall we? Also in your review, include your preference for the gender of the baby, I'll be taking that into consideration when I write :) ****_

_*****Also: I am on the Tweet machine! Whenever I update, I will be posting a tweet saying that I have done so! Follow me: /meg_chapmann **_


	8. Chapter 8: No

_**Sorry this chapter is a little later than I originally planned, I still got it up though! Enjoy! **_

_***Warning! Drama occurs!* **_

_**Don't forget to REVIEW! :) **_

* * *

Booth had been running around like a chicken with it's head cut off since the moment his plane landed in Chicago. He still couldn't believe everyone had been lying to him.

On his way to the airport, he'd stopped by the Jeffersonian and had confronted Cam about it. He could still feel the blinding rage that had coursed through his body when she had admitted that, yes. She had indeed kept the secret of his own child from him.

He couldn't stop thinking about it the whole two hour flight from Chicago to D.C. Why would Brennan keep his child from him? She knows the pain that he went through with Rebecca, why would put him through that again?

He had used his ties with the FBI to get her address from a colleague of hers at Northwestern. The professor had claimed that Brennan had finished up her class about an hour ago, and was going out to dinner with her friends.

Booth simply thanked the man, and held onto the paper that held Brennan's address like it was pure gold. He didn't care how long he had to wait until he saw Brennan, he was going to see her tonight. He was going to get answers out of her, no matter how hard she tried to refuse him.

He had gotten a key to her apartment from Angela. It had taken almost an hour of persuasion and begging, but she had given it to him.

Once he'd finally arrived at the apartment building was when his rage began to subside, but only slightly. He was so upset with her, so frustrated. He just couldn't understand why.

He had been greeted by a doorman, who had given him a semi-suspicious look, but Booth shrugged it off easily. He took the elevator to the fourth floor, then down to the apartment Angela had specified. 47. His palms began to sweat as he put the key into the doorknob, he opened the door, calling Brennan's name as he did so.

He received no answer, and judging from the silence he heard inside, she wasn't home. He sat himself down on her couch, and waited. He didn't care how long he had to wait, he was going to talk to her.

* * *

When Brennan walked into her apartment, she immediately noticed that something was off. She put her keys into the bowl on the table next to her door, and hung her purse up on a coat hook.

She walked over to her couch, to see Booth laying there with his eyes closed. She turned around to walk to her bedroom, when he spoke.

"How could you do this to me?"

She turned around, noticing that his eyes were now open.

"Do what Booth?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about. That kid," he said, pointing to her stomach, "is mine. And you were going to keep my child away from me."

"You don't even know if this is your child."

"Bullshit. I know it is. I saw your interview. I remember that night Bones. Yeah, sure. It may have taken me a while to realize that it wasn't some perverted dream that I was having, but I remember."

"Your point being?"

"How could you do that to me Bones? How could you just leave without even _talking _to me about it?! For the past three months I've been thinking I'm a pervert because I have different snippets of the same sex dream with you almost every night. But now that I pieced together that it was real, and that it really happened...why didn't you stay? Why didn't we talk about it?!"

"Booth, if I had stayed in your apartment five more minutes Hannah would have walked in on the both of us sleeping naked in your bed! What happened that night doesn't matter." she stated simply.

"Of _course_ it matters Bones! That night resulted in a child! A child that you were trying to keep away from me! That's kind of a big deal!" he exclaimed.

"No Booth, it isn't. You're a married man now. Married to a woman that isn't me. How do you think Hannah would react if she found out about this?! She's the only woman who should matter in your life Booth. You shouldn't even be here right now. What happened that night...it was promiscuous. It _doesn't _matter. _I _don't matter. That night didn't mean _anything. _We were both drunk and acting immaturely, and in the middle of it we made the mistake of having sex."

"Bones, you can argue all you want, but this is _my _kid..."

She cut him off, "Sure, this child may be your biologically, but what has you so sure that I'm going to give you any parental rights?! I could make so that you can't see this child Booth, and frankly, I think that would be the better decision for everyone involved in this situation."

"Bones, we both know that you wouldn't do that..."

"What makes you think I won't Booth? I can make it so that you can't see this child, I have that power Booth. I don't want to do that, but I think it is the best decision."

"How in any way is taking your child from their father a good decision Bones?! I know that I can find some anthropology jumbo to prove you wrong that and talks about how a child needs it's father."

"You are right about that Booth, however I disagree. In this current situation, I do not find it beneficiary for her to be around you."

"Her?" Booth whispered, his eyes becoming soft.

"Yes, her. I found out yesterday." Brennan said.

"Bones, there surely has to be a way that we can work this out..."

"But that's just it Booth! There is no way! Unless you leave Hannah, but honestly, I don't want that to happen. I don't want to have to carry around the burden that I broke up a happy marriage simply because of a mistake that the two of us made while under the influence of alcohol. It wouldn't be fair to Hannah, and it wouldn't be fair to you. You're happy with her, and we both know that the whole reason that you're here is out of obligation."

"Oh, so this is about Hannah and I now?! What about you and I?! This is our child! Not mine and Hannah's!"

"Yes, it is about you and Hannah, Booth! How do you think she is going to react if you tell her that you want to be involved with the child's life? She's going to argue against it. We both know she will. Then that will cause problems in your marriage because you're the family man, and eventually it will cause you two to separate. I don't want to be the cause of that Booth, I don't want to be known as the home wrecker. And personally, I don't want our child around Hannah because I don't like her."

"Bones, that won't happen, you won't be known as a home wrecker."

"Oh really? Well what do you think our child will think of me if you two have some sort of relationship and she calculates that she was born after you had gotten married to Hannah?"

"Bones, you can't think like that..."

"But I can't _not _think like that Booth. The last thing I need is for my daughter to think that I'm a whore who sleeps with taken men."

"Our daughter Bones. She's not just your's. And technically I wasn't taken that night."

"Booth, whether you want this to happen or not, she is going to be _my _daughter. She's going to have _my _last name, not yours. You're never going to see her because one, you're going to be living seven hundred miles away from her and two, we both know that Hannah isn't going to approve of this. So you need to just turn around, walk out, forget that this child and I exist, and carry on with your life."

"That's just the thing Bones. I can't walk away. This is my kid. If I can't be involved...Fuck it. I'm going to be involved in some way. This is our child, Bones. Our _daughter. _I have known you for almost seven years now, do you _really think _that I could just get up and walk out?! I...this is pointless. You're obviously not going to change your argument." he sighed, "What's it going to take? Am I really going to have to take you to court so I can get regular visitation rights with my own child?"

"Booth, you can try all you want. But I can tell you right now that the outcome of that custody battle would be that you still wouldn't be able to see her."

Booth was turning desperate at this point, "Please. Bones, just listen to me. What can I do that is going to let you, let me, see our daughter? I'll do anything, please..."

"Booth, it would be better for you if you just left. I won't be asking for any help from you to support her. You should just go home to Hannah and have a child with her if you want one so bad."

"Hannah doesn't want children." he stated matter-o-fact

"Knowing you Booth, you're going to change her mind. You changed mine didn't you?"

Booth sat down on her couch with a defeated sigh, not even noticing that he had stood up.

"I think it's time for you to leave Booth."

"Bones please..." he pleaded, his eyes getting teary.

"I'm serious Booth, I think it's time that you show yourself out."

He stood up again, grabbing his jacket off the back of the couch angrily.

"This isn't over. I'll be back." he spat.

"Is that a threat?"

"No," he boiled, "it's a promise."

And with that, he left.

* * *

_**Read Below!: **_

_**Coming up next: B&B deal with some hard emotions. **_

_**Stay with me on this! Hannah will be gone...eventually ;) If she leaves, will B&B get their happy ending? You'll have to read to find out ;) Don't forget to review! I'm just loving all of the feedback that I'm getting! It makes writing this so much more fun! Let's keep that number of reviews rising at a fast rate shall we? :) **_


	9. Chapter 9: Bang Bang Bang

_**I know, I know. I didn't update yesterday I'm SUCH an awful person! :( That flu bug that I've been fighting all week (I haven't been in school Friday) is really kicking my butt. Then at the doctor today, I also found out I have not only the flu but strep throat as well! Hopefully I'll be over it by next week though, my school district has standardized testing all next week. **_

_**Anyways, enough of my excuses. **_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

As soon as Booth left Brennan's apartment, they both couldn't help the poignant emotions that overtook their minds. Booth had stormed out of the apartment and down to his rental car. When he had sat down in the drivers seat, he felt the overwhelming urge to hit something. He punched the side of the door, near where all the buttons to control the windows were, over and over again until his hand was bleeding and numbed by the pain. Tears of anger and frustration were making his way down his cheeks.

'_God, how could you do this to me again?' _he thought, _'Another kid, that I won't get to see. What did I do wrong to deserve this?' _

Meanwhile, Brennan was in a fit of hysterics. When she'd heard her front door slam, she immediately went to take a hot shower to relieve her stress, but instead found herself sitting on the shower floor. Her back was against the wall, the water flowing freely against her skin. She fought her tears at first, but eventually she gave in and allowed them to flow freely. One part of her mind told her that she was behaving irrationally, and that what she said was fair. However the other part, was arguing that together or not, he was still the father of her child, and deserved to be recognized as such.

Her mind kept replaying the argument over and over again while sitting in the shower, and she decided when she finally exited her shower, that her argument was valid.

* * *

After their argument, Booth couldn't stand to be in Chicago a minute longer. He went straight from her apartment complex to the airport, and had just landed back in D.C. He didn't bother to call Hannah, he wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone. He just kept hearing the argument over and over again, an even stronger wave of fury hitting him each time.

After he left the airport, he went straight to the shooting range. He needed to get rid of his fury somehow, and going home and taking it out on Hannah wasn't the answer. His hand was swollen from going on a frenzy in the car earlier, and even attempting to take out his anger then, didn't happen. He needed to go somewhere where he was alone from everyone and could clear his mind, and the shooting range would do that for him.

* * *

After Brennan had collected herself and finished her shower, she dressed in a simple camisole and sweatpants. She'd been engrossed in a parenting book, when there was a knock her door.

'_Please don't let it be Booth.' _she thought to herself, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw Mitch standing in front of her when she opened the door.

"Mitch? What are you...?"

"Oh Tempe! Did you forget about the dinner we scheduled tonight?"

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Mitch. I completely forgot about it."

"No worries doll. You look like you've had a rough day, what do you say to ordering some food from that _fabulous _Chinese restaurant and you can vent to me about what made your day such a piss pipe."

Temperance let out a small chuckle, "You are so gay."

He scoffed, "Please, you know you love it. I'm the best male friend any girl could ask for."

He strutted past her, making his way to the couch. Brennan followed behind him, watching him cross his legs at the ankles as he sat down on her love seat. She sat down on a single-seater chair to to the right of the love seat, and he turned.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Vent!" he said, gesturing to her with his hands.

"I don't really want to talk about it, Mitch."

"Don't hold out on me Tempe, you know my lips are sealed." he said, making the zipper motion over his mouth.

"Booth was here this morning."

She watched Mitchell's jaw practically drop to the floor, "Booth as in baby daddy Booth or Booth as in another Booth that I don't know about?!"

"The first one."

"Oh my god, what happened?! Did you make up? Was he pissed off?" Did he leave his bitch wife...I'm sorry that was mean...yet?!"

"He was angry that I kept it from him."

"I mean, what did the man expect?! If I were you I would have kept it from him too! He told you he loved you then went to a prissy skank the next day!" he said, "Nope. Not apologizing for that one."

"He was drunk when he said that. He probably doesn't even remember that he said it. Like I've told you before, that night didn't mean anything. He and I...we can't be in a relationship. We never can be in a relationship. It just would not work."

"Which is exactly why he should just leave you alone! It was drunk and you guys were being stupid. He has a wife, why can't he just have a kid with her?"

"He kept saying how he couldn't walk away because this was his child and how he is the 'family man'. I get that he is the biological father of my child, but there is no way that he can possibly be her father as she ages because he lives seven hundred miles away."

"Honey he needs to get over all of this church crap and let you move on with your life without him in it. You let him do that, so it's only fair."

"Exactly, thank you for understanding. Though anthropologically speaking it is beneficiary if a child is raised by both parents, I think given this situation that it would not be beneficiary to my child. If she wants to know the identity of her father when she is older, I'll tell her and if she wants to find him she can. I just don't think that him being in her life is the right thing. He has a wife and a son. He has a life that he is happy in, and by suddenly involving her in his life, that isn't going to keep him happy. I already know that Hannah is going to disapprove when or if he tells her about this, and then he will go on the same argument he had with me about how it's his child and he should be there, when in reality all he feels is obligation to be here due to his beliefs." she sighed.

"You're a beautiful, intelligent, independent, young woman who doesn't need a man to make her happy. Remember that. No matter how hard he tries to make you feel bad about yourself for this, don't let him. Because all he wants is pity from you, and it's not worth it." Mitch said, "Now I'm starving. Where is your drawer of take out menus so I can get the number for this Chinese place?" he asked.

Temperance pointed to a small pullout drawer on the front of the side table next to the love seat, and she sat back. Though she agreed with Mitchell's words, she knew that Booth was an excellent father, but she didn't want to force the burden of a child on him simply because of a mistake they had made while intoxicated. With a sigh, she ran her hands through her hair, currently at war with herself.

* * *

_Bang. Bang. Bang. _

That was the only sound that had been ringing in Booth's ears for the past hour and a half. His target was basically nothing, it looked like the left over dough after you place a giant cooke cutter through it. He was still angry, but not as angry as he had been. He'd find a way to have a civilized conversation with Brennan about this whole situation.

He felt his phone vibrating against his pocket, probably Hannah again. She'd called seven times since he's landed back in D.C. alone. He knew that he had to tell her about what was going on, but he still wasn't sure how he was going to tell her.

'_I'll worry about that later' _he thought, before reloading his gun.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. _

* * *

**_Read Below: _**

**_Isn't Mitch just fabulous? ;) LOL he's based off of a gay best friend that I have named Matt. _**

**_Next up: Hannah wonders if Booth is cheating on her, and Brennan: getting a new roommate?_**

**_And don't forget to REVIEW! :) I just love the number of reviews I'm getting for every chapter! Let's keep that wonderful number rising shall we? Reviews are like my crack for writing! ;) (Just kidding. Hugs not drugs. But seriously, leave me a review ;) ) _**


	10. Chapter 10: Seconds Thoughts?

_**Here's another chapter my lovelies :) My muse for this chapter wasn't very high, but not to fear. It's probably because I'm still sick. I also have a strong muse for my next couple of chapters, I have through chapter thirteen already planned out, and those all should be up tomorrow and throughout the weekend. **_

_**Enjoy! :) **_

_***Don't Forget To REVIEW!* **_

* * *

Brennan put her phone down with a sigh. She had received yet another email from Booth regarding wanting to talk things out again and how he was sorry about how he reacted. The emails have been coming daily for the past three and a half months, since the day that they had their fight. Brennan was a little over eight months along in her pregnancy, and other than her issue with Booth, her life was good.

The guest room in her apartment had been temporarily taken over by Mitch, his lover Antonio had kicked him out of their apartment due to a conflict that they had that caused them to break up. Mitch was currently looking for an apartment, but finding a place in Chicago that was a reasonable distance from everything he needed access to.

Brennan didn't mind having Mitch as a guest as all, he'd actually been a great help around her house. He'd help her clean and cook, he even helped her finish setting up her daughter's nursery, which she was extremely grateful for.

She was still having internal conflicts regarding her situation with Booth, and his emails of forgiveness she received everyday weren't helping. She was starting to pity him, and that was the last thing that she wanted to do. Each email he sounded more and more desperate to talk to her, thus causing her to pity him. She knew that he was a good father, she had experienced it on more than one occasion, but she wanted him to be happy with Hannah, and to build the life that he wants with her. Brennan didn't matter in his life anymore, she was trying to move on, but the constant nagging from him wasn't helping. She allowed him to move on, why couldn't he allow her to do the same?

* * *

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I've been suspicious of this for months now, we haven't even been married for a year, and I'm already having doubts. This isn't how this was supposed to go, I made a commitment to you Seeley, a hard one for me at that. I just, I don't know if I can believe you."

"Hannah, I am _not _cheating on you! Why would you even think that?!"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because three months ago you ran off to Chicago for a day without even telling me, you just stormed off and came back the same night with a broken hand. Now you're telling me that you have to go back out there in a month, but you won't tell me the reason." she argued, "I'm pretty sure that is a good reason to be suspicious."

"Hannah, when it's the right time, I'll tell you. I'm still trying to figure it out for myself. I'm still trying to cope with this."

"Seeley, I'm your _wife. _You should be able to tell me anything. You told me that the key to a successful relationship is honesty, and you're not being very honest with me right now."

"This is just one of those things that I have to figure out for myself before I can talk to you about it. I'm just really confused and frustrated with the situation."

"Is it work related?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Why don't we go on a second honeymoon? It's obvious that you need a break, and I think I need one too. I love you, I don't want to loose you over you over thinking something. Let's go on vacation, clear our minds..."

"What place do you have in mind?"

"Well, there's this little island off the coast of Italy called Sicily. Sicily, Italy. It's been on the list of places I've wanted to go. It's a peaceful little place..."

"When would we go?"

"Well, both of our passports are still in order, we could probably be out there within a week."

"I can't stay out there for long though..." Booth admitted.

"I was thinking two or three weeks at most, we both need time to clear our minds. I think that this would be a good idea."

"Yeah. I'm going to head to bed though okay? It's been a long day, we'll talk about this more in the morning, alright?"

* * *

_**One week later: Sicily, Italy**_

Booth still couldn't believe that he had agreed to this trip. He knew that since Brennan was very near her due date, and that made him anxious. He had made a plan in his mind to be at the hospital when Brennan was in labor, so he could see his daughter when she was born, but the only flaw in his plan was that he knew he wasn't going to know when she was in labor, because other than knowing she was due in early March and that the child was a girl, he was clueless.

He wanted to be there, he needed to be there. That's what he kept telling himself. He was going to be a father again, this time to a little girl. Whether he was in a relationship with Brennan or not, he felt that he had the right to see her, because without him, she wouldn't be having that child. He knew that Hannah was set on her decision about not having children, and when he made her aware of the situation of Brennan having his child, he had a reasonable argument planned if Hannah opposed of him being involved with the child. This child, could very well be the last child that he has, and if that was going to be the case, his desire to be involved was even greater.

Hannah's voice pulled him from his thoughts, and he sat up off the couch with a sigh.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Fine. Where did you say you wanted to go?"

"I found this little cafe don't the street, I figured we could go there for brunch."

"Sounds good." he said, forcing a smile.

b

"We don't have to go if you don't want to." she sighed.

"No, let's go. I'm starting to get hungry anyways." he said.

He can tell that Hannah isn't getting what's going through his head, and that it is frustrating her. He'll tell her when the time is right, after the child was born and he'd seen her, so he would have a good motivation not to let him cave in to what he knew was going to be Hannah's demand.

He just hoped that Brennan was okay, that she wasn't alone. He wanted to be there for her, but she wouldn't let him. The fact she wasn't responding to his emails was making him even more anxious and frustrated with each day that she didn't reply. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he still had feelings for Brennan. But the fact that he had these feelings made him feel guilty, because he was married to another woman that he loved, he just wasn't sure if he was in love with Hannah. He felt the spark beginning to die down with Hannah, he could tell that he wasn't as into their relationship as he had been when they were in Afghanistan, and he was actually starting to question if marrying her was the right decision.

* * *

_**Read Below: **_

_**Next up: Brennan goes into labor, will Booth be present?**_

_**Also: This is the last major time jump I'm making for this story. The largest ones now will most likely only be a week or two, and perhaps a longer one if I decide to include an epilogue. **_

_**I'm loving all of these positive reviews! Up to nearly 100 now! Whoot Whoot! Let's keep that amazing number rising shall we? Reviews are like my fuel to write! ;) So give me a lot of em! :D **_


	11. Chapter 11: Get It Through Your Head

_**I apologize for the delay, real life had to step in for a while. (A.K.A: the 6 days of eighth grade makeup work I had to do because of the flu) I may or may not have another chapter up tomorrow. Depending on the blizzard currently hitting where I live in central Indiana, I may or may not have school tomorrow, it just depends on how nice the district superintendent is feeling. If we do have school, I won't have one up because my school basketball team's first county tournament game is tomorrow, but if we don't have school, I'll definitely have another chapter up tomorrow. **_

_**Anyways, enough of my excuses. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_***Don't forget to review!* **_

* * *

"Seeley do you know what size clothes Michael is in now?" Booth heard Hannah ask him, as she was looking through baby outfits in the gift shop they were in.

"I'm not sure. He's what? Six months old? He's pretty big though so he could be in a larger size. I'll call Angela and ask her."

Booth pulled out his cell, dialing Angela. It only rang once, before going straight to voicemail, indicating that her cell phone was off. After receiving no answer from Angela, he called Hodgins.

"_Hey man, how's Italy_?"

"It's...better than I expected. Is Angela there?"

"_Uh..._" Hodgins said nervously, "_No_."

"Where is she?"

"_On a plane. That's why her phone went to voicemail if you tried her_."

"Where is she going?"

"_Visiting a friend_."

"Hodgins..." Booth warned, "Don't hide anything from me."

"_Booth, I promised Angela that I wouldn't tell anyone where she was going.._."

"I swear to god Hodgins. I am a federal agent. I can easily track down the flight that she is on and where she is going. Just tell me what I want to know, is she going to see Bones?"

Booth was met with silence on the other line, answering the question that he'd just asked.

"Hodgins I'm going to ask you one. More. Time. Is Angela going to see Bones?"

"_I...yeah. She is. Brennan's gay friend called Ange like three hours ago saying that Brennan was in labor. Angela hopped on the first flight to Chicago as soon as she got off the phone with he_r."

"Bones is...oh my god. I have to..."

"_Booth, don't. Angela is going to kill me for telling you Brennan is in labor in the first place. Brennan doesn't want you there..._"

"It doesn't matter if she wants me there or not, it's my kid. I have the right to be there."

"_Hey, I feel you man. But you're five thousand miles away, a nine hour plane trip away. I can almost guarantee that you won't make it there in time, and if you do, Brennan probably won't let you in the room anyways. Plus, what do you think Hannah is going to say when you tell her you suddenly have to pack up and fly to Chicago? She's suspicious man. She talked to Angela about a week before you guys left for Italy, she knows that you're hiding something, but she just doesn't know what. She also said that she confronted you about it, but you wouldn't throw her a bone._"

"Hodgins, I'm going. Whether I make it in time or not..."

He got cut off by Hannah, who tapped him on the shoulder, making a 'hurry up' motion with her hands.

"Oh yeah, question. What size clothes is Michael in?"

_"Seven to eight months. Even though he's only six." _

"Okay, thanks. Text whatever his name is, tell him to expect me."

_"Who? Mitch?"_

"Yeah. Him."

_"I don't have his number. I'll have to text Angie. She'll tell them." _

"Alright. Thanks man. I'll tell you how everything goes." Booth said, hanging up the phone.

"Michael is in the seven to eight months size." Booth said over his shoulder to Hannah.

"Seeley what were you talking about with Jack?"

"Nothing."

"Well it was obviously something."

"We're going to have to cut our vacation a little early."

"What do you mean?" she questioned, already knowing the answer.

"I'm needed in Chicago."

She scoffed, "Yeah. What? Your hooker starting to miss you?"

"Hannah!" he hissed, "How many times do I have to tell you that I am _not _cheating on you?!"

"I don't know Seeley. It just seems suspicious that you would suddenly need to pack up and go to Chicago after a phone call. I want to know what is going on, and I want to know now."

"I can't tell you right now Hannah. I swear that I'll tell you when I get back from Chicago."

"Why won't you tell me?!" she demanded, raising her voice.

"Hannah please." Booth whispered, "You're going to make a scene."

"Make a scene?! We're the only people in the damn store Seeley! I want. To know. What's going. On."

"Hannah, I'm sorry I can't..."

"Do you not trust me? Is this some secret that even I, your own _wife _can't know?!"

"Hannah, you'll know. I promise you. I just have to go to Chicago so that I can bring you back evidence, so that you will believe me about what I tell you."

"Why can't you just tell me?! Can I have some sort of hint?!"

"When and what I'm going to tell you, is going to completely change our lives."

"In a positive way?"

"I hope you view it that way." he said, "But I really need to get back to the hotel. I need to get on the first available flight to Chicago that I can."

"Why can't you just tell me now?" she asked him.

"Because if I were to tell you now, you'd demand evidence asking how I knew that it was true. I think that it would be easier for me to go there first, do what I need to do, then talk to you about it when I completely understand what is going on. I promise I _will _tell you, but you're just going to have to wait until I get back."

"What if I don't want to wait that long?"

"Hannah, I'm sorry. But you're going to have to wait until I get back."

"Why?"

"You know what Hannah? I'm done discussing this with you. I've tried to explain this to you a hundred times since I told you about it before we even came here, and obviously you can't seem to get it through your head that I'm not going to talk to you about it until I. Get. Home. From. Chicago." he said, pushing past her and walking out of the shop.

He ignored her calls after him, and starting walking the block and a half it was back to their hotel. Rage boiled through him, he just didn't understand why Hannah didn't get that he wasn't going to tell her about Brennan having his baby until he got home. He wants to be able to see the child before he tells her, because he knows that there is a ninety-nine percent chance that she is going to be saying the same thing Brennan told him when he was in her apartment.

Shoving the remnants of his belongings into his suitcase, he left Hannah a note, saying that he'd left, and hailed a cab. He tried his best to tell the cab driver that he needed to get to the airport. When he arrived, he purchased a ticket for a flight to the Bahamas, after arriving in the Bahamas he would take a connecting flight to Chicago.

Sitting in the gate area for his flight, he bounced his leg anxiously.

He was going to Chicago.

Again.

* * *

_**READ BELOW: **_

_**Again, I apologize for the delay. **_

_**Up Next: Brennan and Booth reunite yet again, only in a Chicago hospital room. **_

_**Make sure you drop by and leave me a review! That number is only getting more and more astonishing! Remember: Reviews = A writers oxygen. A writers oxygen = A greater motivation to write. And that ='s faster updates. (If she doesn't have a week worth of makeup work.) So come on, leave me some thoughts. ;) **_


	12. Chapter 12: Leave

_**Hello faithful readers! Sorry for delay, real life came up for a while and I've been super busy. However, do not fret. My afternoon schedule is completely clear for the next couple of weeks because my school basketball season ended, and my AAU (national level) season is just beginning. **_

_**Anyways, enough of my excuses. **_

_**Enjoy, and don't forget to REVEW! :) **_

* * *

Nine hours after leaving Italy, Booth was finally landing in Chicago. He was anxious and irritated the whole flight, between having a snoring man sitting next to him and a child either kicking his seat or throwing a fit behind him, he'd about reached his limit.

Once getting his rental car in order, he checked in to the hotel closest to the hospital Brennan was at. He had managed to squeeze that tidbit of information out of Hodgins with yet another semi-hostile phone call. Hodgins didn't have any recent status on Brennan, the last time Angela had called him was when she arrived in Chicago, which was almost seven hours ago.

He entered the maternity ward, having to put up a pretty tough fight to get past the desk nurse, and began to track down Brennan's room. When he turned down the hallway that her room was in, he all but headbutted into Angela.

When she recovered from the shock of him standing in front of her, she hissed,

"Booth. What the _fuck _are you doing here?!"

"How's Bones? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Yes. They're both fine. Why are you here?" she demanded.

"I need to talk to Bones."

"What exactly is there for you two to talk about Booth? She doesn't want you here, at all. She just wants to move on with her life, why can't you let her do that?"

"Because she had my _kid_, Angela. It would be different if that night hadn't resulted in a child, but it did, and I can't just walk away."

"God, she was right. You're only here out of obligation, because you feel like it's your duty to be here. Just leave, Booth. It'll save you both a whole lot of pain if you just leave." Angela sighed.

"Angela, you know I can't do that. I'm not here out of obligation, I chose to leave Italy to come here, I want to be here. I'm going to talk to her, you can't stop me."

"Whatever Booth, just don't come crying to me when she has hospital security kick you out." Angela said, walking past him and back towards the waiting area.

Booth paced back and for down the hallway for a few minutes, rehearsing what he was going to say in his mind. He was nervous, though he didn't show it. He knew what Brennan's reaction to him being there would most likely be, but she'd just have to deal with his presence while he attempts to talk to her.

He entered her room quietly, his breath catching in his throat when he saw her gazing adoringly at the small bundle in her arms.

He walked into Brennan's line of vision, standing at the foot of her bed. Brennan's eyes immediately snapped up, almost glaring at him.

"Booth, leave." she said quietly, "You're not wanted here."

"Bones, you know I can't do that. We need to talk this out, right here, right now."

"There is nothing to discuss regarding this situation Booth."

"Are you serious Bones? I didn't just fly nine hours from Italy for you to simply ignore me. We need to talk about this."

"You were in Italy with Hannah, that's where you should be now."

"Is she okay?" he asks, gesturing to the tiny creature bundled in her arms.

"Yes. She's perfect."

"Can I...Can I hold her?"

"I don't think that is a very good idea Booth."

"Are...Are you serious?" he stammered out.

"Yes Booth, very serious. I don't want you developing an emotional attachment, which is why it would be in your best interest for you to leave."

"Bones, she is my _child_. Are you really going to deny me the right to even hold my own daughter?"

"Yes Booth. I am. While you may be her biological father, I can tell you right now that you are not going to be her father figure. You knew the outcome of the situation months ago Booth, you wasted your time coming here."

"Bones, what is it going to take? I'll do _anything_ to be a part of her life...please..." he begged, becoming desperate.

"Booth, you're a married man. Go home to Hannah. If you want your marriage with her to survive, you'll leave."

"Do you not understand that I love Parker and our daughter more than I will ever love Hannah? They are a part of me, Bones. And whether you want to admit it or not, we're going to be tied together by her for the rest of our lives. She binds us together Bones, and if you want to try to shut me out, fine. But just know that I'm going to put up a fight. I'm not going to let you screw me over like Rebecca tried to do."

"Booth, what do I have to do for you to just _leave?_ Do you not understand that whether you want to fight or not, you're going to be persuaded by Hannah to not be involved in her life. We both already know how that conversation between you and Hannah is going to play out. I let you be happy Booth, I let you move on with your life. Why can't you just let me do the same?" she asks him.

"Bones...I still..."

She cut him off, "You still what Booth? Are you really trying to sit here and claim that you still have 'feelings' for me, when I already know you're just saying these things to charm me into giving you time with her? I know your games Booth. They aren't going to work."

"But I'm not just saying that to charm you. I'm being honest Bones."

"If you still have feelings for me, then why did you completely throw yourself at another woman? Why did you marry another woman if you still have 'feelings' for me? No. Your mind games of making myself feel guilty aren't going to work on me Seeley Booth. Now I'm only going to ask this civilly one time, please leave."

Booth, looking like he was about to have a breakdown, leaned his head forward, his chin digging into his chest.

"Can I just know one thing?" he asks quietly.

He looks up to see Brennan looking expectantly at him.

"What's her name?"

"Amelia. Amelia Christine."

"Amelia." he breathed out with a slight smile, a single tear making it's way down his face.

He wiped his cheek, inhaling sharply. He looked up at Brennan, and nodded, departing from the room.

However, Seeley Booth didn't leave the hospital. That's just not the type of man he is. He went straight to the waiting area, and set up his own little camp where he would wait for Angela to return from wherever it was she ventured off to. He would ask for her advice, and ask her to speak to Brennan about her thoughts regarding him. Whether Angela would accept to do either one of these was beyond him, but he at least had to try. After all, his relationship with his daughter is at stake.

* * *

_**Up Next: Drama. **_

_**Hope you all enjoyed this chappie, sorry it's a little short, but tomorrow's chapter will be longer. Pinky Promise. Also, I'll try to have no more late updates if I can help it, it bothers me knowing I can't write and I have readers on edge. **_

_**Anyways, please don't forget to stop by and leave me a review. Reviews are as important to an author as crack is to a drug addict. Reviews ARE my drug! So make sure you drop by and leave me one! XOXO -Meg :) **_


	13. Chapter 13: Motivation

_**Hey there all you faithful readers! To be honest, I had this chapter done yesterday, but then I got my computer taken away because I didn't fold my laundry. Ah the joys of being a new fourteen year old. Apologies that this wasn't up yesterday, but you can blame my mother for that ;) **_

_**Enjoy, and don't forget to review! :)**_

* * *

Booth slumped down into the plastic chair with a sigh. He managed to only let the tears fall for steadily for a few moments, then he composed himself. Though he was managing to keep a stone face on the outside, he was a tornado of emotions on the inside.

He hadn't been able to get a good glimpse of his daughter's face the whole time he was standing at the foot of Brennan's bed. He'd only seen a small peek of the side of her cheek, and a little section of dark curly hair from under where her little hat was raised up slightly.

He just wanted to see her. Hold her. Anything. She was his daughter, and he'd been having this overwhelming urge to go to her, but Brennan wouldn't allow it.

Looking at his watch, he sighed again. He knew that visiting hours were almost over in this section of the hospital, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stay, but he couldn't bring himself to leave either. Leaning back against the uncomfortable plastic, he drifted off into a light and restless sleep.

* * *

Booth was awoken by someone gently shaking his shoulder, he opened his eyes sleepily, seeing a petite African American nurse standing in front of him. He rubbed his bleary eyes, standing up.

"You're kicking me out now, right?" he managed through a yawn.

"Are you Mr. Booth?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Booth said, reading the name Andrea on her name tag.

"Follow me if you would." she said, coaxing him the direction she was beginning to walk in.

Booth, confused, followed her down the hospital corridor. He followed her until she stopped him at a corner in front of a large wooden door, she instructed him that he had to be quiet, and when he entered the room, he immediately realized why.

He was standing in the hospital nursery and again, was struck with confusion.

"Did Bones change her mind about...?"

"Temperance? To be honest, she doesn't know about this, and I don't plan on you telling her. I overheard your argument earlier in her room, and I think it is just absolutely ridiculous that she wouldn't let you hold your own child. This is going to be our little secret, alright?" Andrea said, pointing to a small section of three chairs against a wall, "Sit. I'll bring her to you."

Booth did as instructed, but when his body made contact with the seat, an overwhelming feeling of nervousness washed over him. He was about to meet his daughter for the first time, his little girl. He and _Bones'_little girl. He never thought this day would happen, though given the circumstances the day isn't ideal, but he didn't care, his dream is still somewhat happening.

He looked up from the carpet when Andrea walked back into his line of vision, a tiny bundle in her arms. Carrying the child over to him, she sat her in his arms. Booth's breath immediately hitched when he saw her face. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were barely open, looking at him through half closed slits. Her irises were a brilliant green color, though he knew there was a chance that might change, he wished in the back of his mind that it wouldn't. Her fairly of amount of dark hair showed early signs of curls. She was perfect.

He couldn't help the tears streaming down his face, he looked up at Andrea, whispering words of thanks to her. She gave him a nod, told him he had fifteen minutes, and left him alone to be with his child.

He whispered words of affection to the infant for a while, cooing down at her. To him, nothing he had ever seen had been as beautiful as her, sure there was Parker, but this version of beauty differed due to gender. Amelia was his daughter, his little girl. Though he had only been sitting with her a few minutes, he probably had over a hundred pictures of her on his phone already. He was going to use the pictures as his motivation, and as his physical evidence to show Hannah what is going on.

"I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that this isn't the only time we meet, or see each other. Your mom and I...we're going to work things out somehow, I'm not sure exactly how our situation is going to be resolved, but I promise you baby, I'm going to make sure that I'm there for you." he vowed softly to the infant.

He sat quietly with her for a few more minutes, then he heard the noise he'd been dreading, the door handle turning, indicating that his fifteen minutes was up. He looked up at Andrea reluctantly, stroking the small girl's cheek one last time.

"I hate to do this to you Mr. Booth, but..."

Booth nodded his head in understanding. He stood up reluctantly, placing a light kiss on the child's forehead, then carefully handed her to Andrea.

"I'll just...show myself out." he said with tears in his eyes.

He walked out of the nursery, and began to make his way back towards the area he had entered in. He was almost to the elevator to go down to the main floor, when he saw Angela again.

"Angela!" he hissed down the hallway at her, causing her to turn around. It was when she turned around that Booth saw that there was also a man with her, not Hodgins, who had turned around as well.

Angela approached him, her heels clicking lightly on the hard floor.

"Booth, why are you still here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing, visiting hours were over about a half hour ago."

"Mitch and I are registered as Bren's family, we can go visit her whenever we want."

"Who is this?" Booth heard the man behind her ask.

"Mitch, this is Booth. Booth, this is Mitch." Angela said, introducing the two.

"Booth as in baby daddy Booth?" Mitch asked Booth, almost snob like.

"Mitch as in the gay chemist?" Booth said back with equal attitude.

"Hey man, no need to judge. I'm happy with my life." Mitch said, eyeballing Booth from head to toe, "Hm. She chose well." he commented.

"How soon after you walked in did she kick you out?" Angela asked.

"Maybe ten minutes. I was actually going to ask you to do me a favor..." Booth said.

"Oh no no. I am not going to try to persuade Brennan for you Booth. I don't want her thinking we're ganging up on her."

"No, not persuade. Just...talk. Get the scoop. Sure, you both probably already know the story. I don't know just...find out why she is holding the grudge that she is, and why it is this severe."

"What do you mean by, 'severe'?" Angela asked.

"She wouldn't let me hold her, Angela. I couldn't even see her face because Bones said that she didn't want me getting too 'emotionally attached'."

"She wouldn't let you hold Mimi?!" Angela exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"Mimi?" Booth questioned.

"Nickname I gave her, its an 'Aunt' thing."

"And no, she didn't let me hold her. She didn't even let me _see_ her."

"Okay, even I think that is a little intense, and I'm on her side. I'll try to talk to her Booth, no promises I'll get anything out of her, but just know I'm not going to try to persuade her onto your side. I'm only going to have girl talk with her. Are you still in the city tomorrow?" Angela asked, watching Booth nod, "Meet me at the burger joint on sixteenth tomorrow at noon. I'll talk more with you then."

Booth nodded again, then watch the two of them turn down the hallway, heading towards Brennan's room. He sighed, then turned to head to the main entrance. He didn't want Brennan to think that he was turning Angela against her, hopefully she wouldn't notice her prying. He just needed to work this whole situation out, he wouldn't allow himself to give up, the little girl set as his lock and home screen, would make sure of that.

* * *

_**There you go folks. Now, if I don't get my computer taken away again, I'll have another chapter up tomorrow. I have the next three written out in a notebook I brainstorm in during study hall when I have nothing to work on. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, why don't you drop by and leave me a review? ;) XOXO -Meg **_


	14. Chapter 14: Escape

**_Well, here is another chapter :) It's a little short, but I wasn't really feeling this chapter, I just needed a good inbetweener. The next major...ish event will be taking place in the next chapter, which will most likely be up tomorrow, it just depends on how long my basketball training is tomorrow_**.

_**Anyways, enough of this, enjoy!**_

_***Don't forget to REVIEW! :) * **_

* * *

"Mitch could you give us a minute?" Angela asked, several minutes after entering Brennan's room. Mitch nodded, exiting the room.

"Now honey..."

"If this is about Booth, I don't want to talk about it Angela."

"Brennan, I get that you're upset with him..."

"Upset? Try _infuriated." _

"Feeling anger towards him isn't a bad thing, Sweetie. It tells you something about the situation that you're in, you're uncomfortable with it."

"I'm not uncomfortable, I'm just angry."

"Angry at what, Sweetie? How are you angry with him? Are you just angry to be angry, or is there a reason? I know that you have so much pent-up anger about him being with Hannah that you pushed down for so long, but now, I think because of the situation you're in with him, those emotions are coming out. The emotions you don't like to deal with."

"Now you're starting to sound like Sweets." Brennan muttered.

"Honey I'm not trying to go against you, I'm behind you one hundred percent. I just want to help you figure this out, everyone knows how you don't like dealing with your emotions. But I think you're a little confused right now."

"I'm not confused Angela, or uncomfortable. I'm just angry."

"Why are you angry Bren? What, over the past nine or so months, has made you this angry? To the point where you did something you said you would never do?"

"You already know the fully story Angela, you can figure it out."

"Is it because he told you he loved you that night, then the next day he got back with Hannah? Or is it because he found out about Mimi and confronted you about it? Is it because he ruined your plan moving on with your life? What part of this situation is causing you to feel this way?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Brennan said.

Angela sighed, "Okay, if you don't want to, we won't. Just know that this would be the end of this discussion." she said, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, and tired. I just want to go home." Brennan admitted.

"Honey, if you're tired I can leave..."

"No Angela, you don't have to leave. You flew all the way out here to see me, I don't want to be rude."

"Honey, you gave birth to a tiny human not even twelve hours ago. Sleep, I'll be back in the morning." Angela said, standing up from the chair next to Brennan's bed.

"Angela? Will you do me a favor and tell Booth to go home? I don't want him burdening himself with this, he needs to go home to Hannah."

"I mean, I'll do my best Sweetie, with a man like Booth, I'm not sure how much of an effect my psycho best friend attitude will have." Angela said with a small laugh, "I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight Sweetie."

"Goodnight Ange." Brennan said.

Soon after Angela left, Brennan had drifted off into a dreamland, a dreamland that allowed her to escape from the world for a few hours, and get some well needed rest.

* * *

Three miles away, however, it was a different story. Booth was tossing and turning, unable to turn off his mind. He didn't know how to describe his emotions, I guess you could say he was a little bit of everything. Happy, mad, sad, frustrated, confused...the list could continue on. He just couldn't get the precious being he'd held only two hours ago out of his head. He kept rolling over to grab his phone off the bedside table, and would press the home button just so he could see her tiny face light up in front of him. She looked like Brennan, he could already see numerous similarities between the two, though he could also see a few similarities between her and himself. Like the small reflex smile she gave him while he was holding her, totally his, small dimple and all.

Every time he looked at his pictures of her, his heart broke. Over and over again. She was so beautiful, perfect even. And the fact that he had played a part in creating something so precious, blew his mind.

Placing his phone back on the table, he sighed. He wanted to make this situation work as well as he could, even if it was just a monthly visit, at least he'd get to see her. When it comes down to it, he's going to take whatever he can get from the small bone Brennan may throw him.

Then Hannah came back into his mind. She would, in no way, approve of this. She would say that he needed to be a free spirit and just let it go, or some bullshit like that. But if she knew him, she would know that he wasn't capable of doing that. He's not going to be that mysterious man who's daughter has only heard of him once or twice, and has never seen a photograph of him, or seen him in person. He wants to _be_ there. If it meant moving closer to Chicago, so be it. He could fly home for his visits with Parker, maybe get a job in the Chicago field office...

Booth was beginning to develop an obsession over making this situation work, while benefiting all of them. Him leaving, was not going to benefit him or Amelia. Though it may satisfy Brennan, it just isn't the type of thing Booth would do, and a little girl needs her father. Him staying, though it may irk Brennan, will benefit all of them in the long run. Amelia is going to need her father, not just a father figure, but her actual 'I created you' father. Someone she can have that special father/daughter relationship with. Booth was planning on being that person. There was no way in hell that he was going to let Mitch or any other of Brennan's new friends he hadn't met yet, be that person. Shit, he didn't even want Hodgins to be that person. Booth wanted to be that person she sees as her father, and he is going to do everything in his power to ensure that he is that person.

After hours of debating with himself, Booth's eyes were finally beginning to give in to the exhaustion that had taken over his body hours before. He needed to be somewhat well rested for lunch with Angela tomorrow, if it even happens. For all he knows, Brennan could have begged her to completely avoid him, which would make it even harder, if not impossible, to get into contact with Brennan. And then this situation would never be resolved. He and Brennan needed to have a civilized conversation about this, he doesn't want to fight with her, because he knows what will most likely happen if he does. He wants to work this out as peacefully as possibly, but by judging what happened at the hospital earlier that day, he wasn't so sure if that peace would be a possibility at this point.

'_Goddamn it Seeley. Just shut your brain off and go to sleep_.' he cursed himself, his attempt being unsuccessful.

He hated to do it, but on nights like these, he had to. He popped a few sleeping pills he'd packed with him, he had figured there may be a night or two he would need them.

His mind finally unplugged, and his body gave in. He closed his eyes with a sigh, and soon, he to was able to escape from reality.

* * *

**_Read Below! _**

**_Next up: Lunch with Angela_**

**_**And make sure you drop by and leave me a review! Meg wants to know your thoughts! :) _**


	15. Chapter 15: Lunch

_**I apologize sincerely for not having this up sooner, but real life just set in for a while. Anyways, hope you enjoy. :) **_

* * *

Booth tapped his fingers against the restaurant table with a sigh. Angela was almost ten minutes late for the lunch they had planned the day before, he was about to get up and leave, when she entered the burger joint.

"Sorry I'm late, Booth. I had to give Mitch a ride home from the hospital."

"Oh."

"Why are you like that around Mitch? He's a good guy."

"Well I don't like him." Booth said.

"You know, if it wasn't for him, Brennan probably wouldn't have come out of the depression she had slipped into after leaving D.C. and arriving here," she reveled, "He was basically the gay version of you. He made sure she ate and slept, took her out for dinner every few nights, and then there were times when they just hung out. He's been good to her. He's been good _for _her."

"It should of been me there. Not him." Booth muttered.

"Booth, why can't you understand that Brennan kept Amelia a secret from you for your benefit? She wanted to give you the opportunity to be happy with Hannah, without having to deal with this situation. She wanted you to completely move on like you had intended to do, but now you can't do that, because she is going to have to remain a main focus of your life, if you want to be involved in Mimi's. You wanted to get away from Brennan and you did, but then you got her pregnant..."

"What Bones doesn't understand is that what I feel for Hannah is _nothing _compared to the love for my kids. I love them, more than I will _ever _love her. I probably sound like a broken record when I say that, but it's true. I would rather separated from Hannah and be a part of my daughter's life than be with Hannah, and not being able to be a part of my child's life."

"I get that you're a family man Booth, I really do. But you and Hannah, you have something good going..."

"Angela you can stop with your bullshit, I know that no one in the lab likes Hannah. I know that no one has liked her since she has been in D.C. with me. It's okay, you're all protective of Bones. I understand."

"Booth I don't think you do understand. Say the tables had been turned, and Brennan had come back with someone. Do you think we would have acted the same way towards her new man? Hell yeah we would of. I love Brennan to death don't get me wrong, but we just don't like it when someone gets in the middle of our OTP."

"OTP?"

"One true pairing. You wouldn't understand. Basically, everyone in the lab has wanted you and Bren to get together since your first case together. When someone comes in and puts that possibility at risk, we don't like it. We don't dislike Hannah as a person, we just don't like that she is with you. If that makes sense." Angela explained.

"Yeah, I guess it does." he said, "What did you get out of Bones when you talked to her last night?"

"Basically, a whole lot of nothing. To give you the simplified version, she's mad, but she doesn't know why. I think it's because she has pushed all the negative feelings that she has had about you and Hannah deep into the back of her mind, but now that you two are in this situation, those emotions are starting to revel themselves and she isn't sure how to deal with them. She wants you to pack up your bags and go home to Hannah, she doesn't want you here. Ever. She just wants you to leave and never look, or come back. Then she...well, you probably already know what you said to her that makes her so confused, but basically she doesn't want to talk about you whenever you're brought up in the topic of discussion. She just wants you to leave."

"Angela, you and Bones both know..."

She cut him off, "That you can't leave because thats not the type of man you are."

"Exactly. I can't just...abandon my child. What kind of person would that make me? A bad one."

"Not neccessarily Booth, if you were to never be a part of her life, she would grow up picturing her father as a one night stand, who her mom didn't see the point in telling him about her because it was just a one time thing, and they were both drunk. That wouldn't be hard now would it? You and Hannah could just go back to your little happy life."

"But...if I tell you this Ange, you have to promise not to tell anyone. Especially not Bones. She'll freak the _fuck _out."

"I promise to keep your words as secret as my big mouth can keep them." Angela said with a slight smile.

"I held Amelia."

"WHAT?!" Angela exclaimed, completely shocked, "Are you...when? Where? HOW?!" she demanded.

"Some nurse. Apparently she overheard the argument between Bones and I, and she said that Bones not letting me hold my child was just wrong. So I went into the nursery, and I was able to hold her, it was only for fifteen minutes, but still."

"That's why you can't leave." Angela said, connecting the dots, "You've already developed an emotional attachment. Something Brennan didn't want to happen because she knew that if you did, you wouldn't leave. Which is obviously what has happened here."

"Yeah." Booth sighed, "And her keeping Amelia away from me, won't make me go away. If anything, it's making me stay here."

"Don't you think Hannah is going to get suspicious if you stay here for a while? She knows something is up Booth, she's been talking to me about it for a few weeks now. She's worried, Booth. I think you should at least go home and aware her of the situation."

"But what if she doesn't let me come back?"

"We both know that no matter what she says Booth, you're going to come back here. Though Brennan, and myself even may not approve, I know you'll be back. I even told her that when she asked me to tell you to leave. I can't control your life. I just don't think that staying here is right for you. You have a life back in D.C., you have a job, a son, a wife, a house, and a great group of friends. You started over when you returned to D.C. a little over a year ago, miles away from Brennan. Now you have to allow her to start over here, in Chicago. Miles away from you." Angela said, standing up, "I'm not hungry. Thanks for the chat. I hope you take my advice Booth. Tell Hannah, then call me. We'll talk more then."

And she left the restaurant.

* * *

_**Next Up: Booth revels his secret to Hannah. **_

_**Review! :) **_


	16. Chapter 16: Mine

**_Sorry for the delay on this update. Life has been kind of a roller coaster lately. I'm on spring break now though, so I'll be able to update a few times this week. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Somewhere in a random DC taxi...**_

Booth was so nervous, his knees were shaking. After having lunch with Angela the day before, he went back to his hotel and thought about what she'd said. She was right, he needed to go home and talk to Hannah, if anything, at least tell her what's going on.

He'd caught a flight back to D.C. the next morning, and he was just now getting off his plane. He wasn't sure if Hannah was back from Italy yet or not, but with her you could never really tell what she was going to do. She could of stayed there for the rest of their vacation, or she could have caught a flight back to D.C. as soon as he told her he was going to Chicago.

He would find out soon enough, but he still couldn't calm his nerves. He was nauseous, his hands were sweating, his heart rate was increasing, and his knees were shaking. He had no idea what Hannah's reaction was going to be, but he was expecting the worst.

* * *

_**Booth's Apartment: Washington DC **_

Booth couldn't thank his lucky stars enough when he walked in to his apartment to find it empty. He rolled his suitcase into the bedroom, leaning to against the wall. He was in desperate need a hot shower, then a few beers, so he could calm his nerves.

He was already more relaxed knowing his apartment was empty than he was in the cab on his way here, but he was still nervous. Hannah would return at some point, and when she did, he was going to tell her. Everything.

* * *

_**Brennan's Apartment: Chicago **_

"God Brennan she is so cute." Angela said, cradling Amelia in her arms.

"She is quite beautiful." Brennan responded, "Thank you for bringing me home, Angela."

"Oh anytime Sweetie. It was no trouble, I mean, I'm here to see you anyways." she said with a small laugh, "Booth..."

"Angela..." Brennan warned.

"Left Chicago."

"He...he left?"

"Yeah, he did. But only because I forced him to."

"What'd you say to make him leave?" Brennan asked.

"Basically that he needs to talk to Hannah about this before he makes any attempt to contact you about this situation."

"At least he left."

"If he talks to her, are you going to..."

"Angela, as long as Hannah is a part of his life, he won't be seeing Amelia. I won't have that woman being my child's stepmother."

"But Bren, I thought you liked Hannah?"

"Yeah, I did, at first. But she is just so...so..."

"Fake? Bitchy?"

"Both. And to top it off, Parker doesn't like her. She admits to not being good with kids. She doesn't _want _children. Why would it be a good idea to send my child into a home when I know that at least one adult present wouldn't pay any mind to her?"

"Because it would also be her father's house. You know Booth honey, he'd die before he let anything happen to her."

"I'm not taking her to him, if Booth ever has an agreement drawn up so he can see her, he's going to have to come here. Angela, I can almost guarantee you that Hannah is going to tell Booth to choose between herself or Amelia, and since Booth is catholic and they don't believe in divorce, he's going to choose Hannah. I don't want to discuss this anymore."

"Honey, you never know, Hannah could want to help Booth get visitation. Hannah would do anything in order to stay with Booth."

"That's what you say, Angela. But I'm not so certain. Hannah is all about being the center of attention, Booth having to shift all his attention on a newborn and off of her, isn't going to make her happy."

"I see where you're coming from Bren, I'm behind you one hundred percent. In my opinion, you have every right to be doing what you're doing Bren. Make him sweat it out, make him every bit as miserable as you were...are...seeing him with Hannah. I get the revenge part of this. I'd do it too."

"This is _not _about revenge Angela. Why would you even say that? I'm doing this because it is what is best for everyone in this situation." Brennan exclaimed.

"Okay honey. Whatever you need to tell yourself, but I know what this is about, and I know that deep down you know too. I still mean what I said before, you're right. You should just keep doing what you're doing."

"And that's exactly what I plan on doing Angela."

* * *

_**Booth's Apartment: Washington D.C. **_

Booth was sitting at his kitchen island, magazine and peanut butter and jelly sandwich in hand. His leg was bouncing, due to his nerves that had yet to settle. He had been going through the speech of how he was going to tell Hannah over and over again. He was trying to reassure himself that it was all going to be okay, that it would all work out, but that small voice in his head wouldn't let him forget that there was a chance that how he wants this situation to go, wouldn't work.

When he heard his apartment door open, he about passed out. He heard suitcase wheels rolling across the wood floor of his living room, and immediately knew who it was.

"Oh." Hannah said, surprised to see Booth in the kitchen, "You're back."

"Yeah, I just got back this morning. I've only been home for a few hours."

Hannah opened her mouth to speak, but Booth cut her off.

"Look, I have something I want to get off my chest, alright?"

"Well it's about damn time." Hannah said, abandoning her suitcase in the kitchen entry way, walking over to sit on the stool neighboring Booth's.

"I'm not really sure how to start this. Damn. I had this all planned out and now you're actually here, and I'm freezing up." he said with a nervous laugh.

"Why don't you start by telling me why you've been randomly dropping everything and flying to Chicago."

"Bones." he admitted.

"Temperance? Why would you be going to see Temperance? I thought you weren't partners with her anymore?"

"We're not. Bones...she had a baby."

"I knew that she was pregnant, I'm a reporter, Seeley. I know that she lives in Chicago now, and I also know that she has a boyfriend."

"Mitch is not her boyfriend. He's gay." Booth said.

"You're stalling."

"Yeah, I am."

"Just get to the point Seeley, why have you really been going to Chicago?"

"The kid...The little girl that Bones had..."

"Is that baby okay?"

"Yeah, she's perfect."

"Well, then what about her?"

"She...Amelia, she's mine. I'm her dad, Hannah."

* * *

_**Again, apologies for the delay (and the small cliffy). I'll have more up this week! **_

_**Up Next: Hannah's reaction**_

_**Make sure you drop by and leave me a review :) **_

_**Also, if you're on the tweet machine, follow me: /meg_chapmann**_

_**If I get some FF readers who start to follow me, I'll tweet whenever I update :) **_


	17. Chapter 17: For What Reason?

_**Sorry for the delay. I'm not going to give you this long ass author's note on my excuses as to why I haven't updated, so just keep making your way down. **_

_**This is just a short (sorry about that) little filler for me to transition into where I want to go next with this story. **_

_**I wasn't really feeling this chapter, but life goes on. **_

**_Regardless of what I may think, remember to drop by and leave your thoughts in a review. Just try not to be too harsh ;) _**

**_Enjoy! _**

* * *

Booth watched Hannah with a nervous expression, seeing everything from rage to sadness flash through her eyes. She was silent for a few minutes, then stood up abruptly.

"I need to...oh my god. I need some air, to think this." she said, walking out of the apartment.

Booth almost went after her, but didn't. He rubbed his hand over his face with a sigh, "Well there goes that." he said to himself.

What was weird to Booth, was that he didn't even feel a twinge of pain regarding Hannah's departure ,which would most likely lead to her coming back, and leaving permanatley. Who was he kidding? Hannah didn't want kids. Hell, she can barely tolerate when Parker is over.

He'll love his kids more than he'll ever love Hannah, that's just a fact. If she wasn't going to be open to him having a relationship with his daughter, so be it. Hannah would just be another memory.

* * *

Brennan awoke from her light nap to Amelia's loud wails over the baby monitor perched up on her bedside table. The child had only been home from the hospital for two nights, and Brennan was functioning on the few hours of sleep that came when Amelia was napping. Brennan had been used to functioning on little sleep, when there weren't any complicated emotions in her life. Now, all of her thoughts were mainly of her old life back in D.C., and of Booth, causing her to be a complete emotional rollercoaster. The headaches she got from crying so hard just made her more tired than she was, she was to the point now to where she could sleep for a few hours, wake up, and barely be able to keep her eyes open.

She walked into her daughter's nursery, the infants cries becoming more demanding. Walking over to the crib, she picked up Amelia. The child calmed slightly once in her mother's arms, but still continued to cry. It was nearly time for her next feeding, so Brennan sat down in the rocking chair, trying to get Amelia to quiet down as quickly as she could so she wouldn't wake any neighbors.

The child calmed completely once she had latched onto Brennan's breast. Brennan rocked back and forth in the chair slightly with a contented sigh, happy to have found the cause of the child's cries.

When she first found out that she was pregnant, her first and biggest fear was that she wasn't going to be a good mother. But in her opinion, she seemed to be taking to motherhood quite well. She just hoped that she would be able to connect with Amelia as she got older, and not all of her needs revolved around diaper changes, food, and sleep.

* * *

Booth wasn't sure how long he sat at the island when Hannah walked out of the apartment, but his legs were stiff from sitting so long when he finally made his way to his bedroom.

He was in an internal conflict with himself. He was beginning to see what his relationship with Hannah really was. It was built off of a rebound that he had tried to use to patch up his emotional cuts from Brennan's rejection. He had used Hannah to make those cuts into scabs, but those scabs had been ripped right off when he found out that the night with Brennan was not perverted dreams, but drunken memories coming back to him.

He had his pillow tucked under his arm, laying across the bed sideways instead of longways. Pulling his phone out of the pocket of the jeans he was wearing. He put in his passcode, unlocking the device. He couldn't help but smile at the face that appeared as his background. Amelia's features were delicate, much like a glass doll's. Fifteen minutes. That's all that he'd had with her so far in her five thousand seven hundred and sixty minutes of life. He, as her father, had barely been present for two percent of her life so far.

It made him feel like his father. Knowing that she was there, but not being there for her. Not being a father. But that's where the difference was. Booth would do anything to be with Brennan and Amelia right now, whereas his father wouldn't give a damn, just continue on with everyday life.

He sighed, plugging the phone's charger into it's base and set it on his bed side table. He sat up at the edge of the bed, tugging off his sneakers, shirt and jeans. Flopping back onto his bed, wearing nothing but his boxers and striped socks. He tried to shut his mind off and fall asleep, but his thoughts wouldn't let him. They were filled with his doubt in he and Hannah's relationship, his new daughter, and Brennan. He would find a way to make this work, he had to.

After all, everything happens for a reason, right? Amelia was born for a reason, right? But for what reason? That was the question he needed an answer to.

* * *

**_Again, sorry this is just a short filler. But drop by and leave me a review anyways, I want to know your thoughts on where you all would like this story to go. :) _**

**_Next Up: Booth and Hannah have a talk, then possibly some B&B chatter if I'm nice. _**


	18. Chapter 18: Change Of Heart?

_**Hi all! I apologize profusely for the month-long delay. Finals, summer gym, and other personal issues arose that kept me from updating. Do not fear, I'm out of school now, and only have summer gym four days a week. I also worked through most of my personal issues, so I will be updating more often. **_

_**PS: Sorry, this chapter is a little short. **_

_**Read and Review! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

_**Booth's Apartment: Washington DC**_

Booth awoke to the slamming of his front door. He rolled over, his clock indicating that it was just past seven.

He pushed himself off the bed, walking into the kitchen. He saw Hannah standing in front of his refridgerator.

"You're back." he stated simply.

"Yes, I am. And I intend to stay."

"Hannah, if you can't accept Amelia into our lives I can't be with you."

"I understand that. Last night, I did a lot of thinking. I've accepted the situation that we're in, and I think I can deal with it. I mean, Parker already visits, whats one more?"

"Are you being serious, or are you just telling me what I want to hear so I'll stay with you?" Booth asked.

"I'm being serious Seeley."

"Because you do know that if I do get any visitation with her, and she comes here, I'm going to expect you to play your role as an adult."

"I understand." she said, "We'll have to finish discussing this later, we both need to get to work."

Hannah pushed passed him and into the bedroom, leaving Booth standing there.

He felt somewhat shocked that she had a change of heart so easily regarding a topic that she was so much against. Children. I mean, hell. Who was she trying to kid? Basically everyone and their brother who ever came across Hannah knew that she didn't want kids.

He wanted to question her further, but he knew the argument it may cause wasn't worth it. The last thing he needed was to go into work with a shitty mood.

He waited for Hannah to leave for work before he began getting ready, she left silently, not saying anything as she passed him. He returned the favor by remaining silent as well.

He'd talk to Angela later tonight about Brennan, ask how she was doing in such.

Entering the Hoover, he was immediately stopped by Sweets, who noticed something was off about Booth.

"Agent Booth?"

"What do you want Sweets?" Booth snapped, entering his office.

Sweets followed behind him, "Just want to check up on things, see how you were doing. How was your Honeymoon?"

"Check up on things? Bullshit. What are you really here for?"

"I want to know how you've been coping with Doctor Brennan having her baby with her boyfriend."

"I don't wanna talk about that. Anyways, Mitch isn't her boyfriend. He's gay for Christ's sake! Don't any of you people watch or read any interviews Bones does?"

"I know Angela is in Chicago visiting Doctor Brennan right now, and I also heard from Doctors Hodgins and Saroyan that you left Italy early to go to Chicago. I think you know where I'm going with this." Sweets said.

"Can't you people just leave a man alone to work for a change? I'm not in the mood to talk about it right now, alright?"

"I'll leave you be for now Agent Booth. But do know that I am your friend in this situation. I'm here if you ever need to talk."

"Yep. Okay, now can _please _just get the hell out of my office? I have weeks worth of paperwork to do."

"Don't think I'm dropping this subject just because I'm leaving..."

"Mhm." Booth muttered, not looking up at Sweets.

When Sweets left his office, Booth let out a sigh of relief. He just wished everyone would stop pestering him about Brennan. He was trying to get this situation to straighten itself out, and people constantly bringing her up didn't help any.

He glanced at the clock on his computer, reading it was a quarter after nine. Just nine more hours, then he could call Angela, and hopefully find a way to fix this situation.

* * *

**_*DON'T FRET! HANNAH WILL BE GONE EVENTUALLY!*_**

**_No B&B chatter like I promised, that will most likely occur in one of the next two chapters. I promise I'll be updating this story and possibly Complicated tomorrow, so make sure you look for an update! :) _**

_**Reviews would be nice, I'd love to know your thoughts on where you'd like this story to go. :)**_


	19. Chapter 19: Thinking It Through

_**I didn't get this chapter up as fast as I intended, but it happens.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

**Booth's Office: Washington DC**

**"**Angela, I'm serious. Hannah has changed her mind about kids."

"_Booth, you and I both know that isn't true. She is just saying that because she wants you to stay with her. She knows that if she won't accept Amelia into your life, you won't stay with her."_

"Well I mean, we sort of did take a vow to remain with each other for the good times and the bad. This is one of those times."

"_Booth please. Stop with the bullshit. We both know whats up here, and her having a sudden change of heart isn't one of them. Brennan _**_doesn't _**_like Hannah. Brennan knows that Hannah isn't good with children. And frankly, I don't blame her for not wanting to send Amelia to a house where only one adult will truly be caring for her, while the other adult will just be trying to keep your attention on her and not the baby."_

"Oh come one Angela, Hannah isn't like that..."

"_Whatever Booth! She is all about being the center of attention! I'm done arguing about this. We both know what is true. I'm tired of listening to you trying to blind yourself of what is really going on. Keeping the rebound girl isn't going to be worth it in the end, Booth. I just want you to know that. Goodbye."_

"Ange..." Booth sighed into the phone, only to be greeted with silence.

He snapped his phone shut and sighed. Angela did have a point, Parker had complained about Hannah doing the same thing while he was over, trying to make herself Booth's center of attention.

But this wasn't about Hannah, this was about his daughter. He would still value having a relationship with his daughter more than he would having a marriage. If he had to move up to Chicago for that to happen, so be it. Hannah could choose whether or not she chose to follow him.

* * *

**Brennan's Apartment: Chicago**

After hanging up on Booth, Angela turned to Brennan.

"He's doing it again."

"What specifically is he doing again Angela?" Brennan asked, Amelia asleep in her arms.

"That thing where he tries to blind himself from the truth. He is trying to talk himself into thinking that Hannah has really changed, when she hasn't. Just like he has been trying for the past two years that he's not in love with you anymore, which we both know is total bogus."

"Booth and I both made choices Angela. He decided to move on, while I still have a hard time dealing with it due to the given circumstances, I have come to accept it..."

"No Sweetie. Just stop right there. I'm not going to let you put up that defensive wall. I'm not going to let you side with him, because you and I both know that what he is telling himself isn't true. He just wants it to be true so he doesn't have to deal with the struggle of emotional turmoil." Angela huffed.

"Angela..."

"Brennan, no. I really love you to bits a pieces Sweetie, I know you love me back. We'll talk again when you catch up. Until then, I'll be in my hotel, call me when you're rational mind has kicked back in."

With that, Angela stood up off of Brennan's living room couch, hugged Brennan and kissed Amelia's forehead, picked up her purse, and walked out.

When Brennan heard her front door close, she sighed. Angela was right. She couldn't let that wall build itself back up, but dealing with the situation she is in is just hard. She still has feelings for Booth, adoration and love being a few of them. It was just the emotions that came along with those feelings, given their current situation, that made it hard.

She had made up her mind some time ago that she didn't want Booth in her life anymore, especially since there was no chance of them being together now that he is married.

However, now that she had a permanent reminder of him through their daughter, she was beginning to regret that choice. Anthropologically speaking, a child benefits from having a relationship with it's father. Who would Brennan be if she were to argue with Anthropology?

But now, sitting here and thinking it through, Brennan had a new thought in mind. She'd talk to him, even if she didn't like it. The two of them could probably talk out and agree on some sort of visitation agreement between him and Amelia.

And though she may not admit it out loud to anyone, but she missed Booth. He had been involved in her everyday life for nearly six years before they began to take their separate paths, she obviously noticed his absence from her life. And she yearns for his presence.

After all, no one can fall out of love gracefully.

* * *

**_There will be B&B chatter in the chapter after the next, I hope to have my next chapter up within the next few days. :)_**

**_Review! :)_**


	20. Chapter 20: Moving?

**_Hello my lovelies! Some of you probably noticed that I updated my Complicated story yesterday, so I decided that I should update this fic as well. I would have updated sooner, just some personal issues just keep arousing. But I'm back, baby! I'll be able update a lot more now. :) _**

**_Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little chapter, I promise there are some events that'll lead to B&B starting to happen here. :) _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Booth's Office: Washington DC_**

****Booth forced his focus off of the paperwork on his desk when his cell rang. He saw Rebecca's name on the caller ID, sighing softly, not sure what feelings he should have about her calling.

"Booth." he answered.

"_Seeley? It's Rebecca." _

"Hey Becks, what's up? Is Parker alright?"

_"Yes, he just went to bed. I wanted to call to let you know that I'm being transferred again, it's not DC, but it's stateside at least." _

"Where at this time?" Booth asked.

"_Chicago." _

"Well, at least it isn't across an ocean."

"_We'll be returning stateside in two weeks, you can come up and see him once we get settled in, and we can work out a visitation agreement." _she said.

"Alright, sounds great. I'll call tomorrow at some point once he's home from school."

_"Okay, I'll let him know. Just call the house, I'll be working late tomorrow. I've gotta go now Seeley, we'll discuss this further face to face." _

"Sounds good, bye Rebecca." he said, flipping his phone shut.

He sat back in his chair with a sigh, while he was glad Parker would be returning from England, he wouldn't be in the same city. Not even the same state.

He was beginning to seriously consider a move to Chicago, both of his kids were there, and there was a Chicago field office where he could work. He just didn't want to approach Hannah with the subject just yet, he already knew the argument that would spark.

* * *

_**Angela's Hotel: Chicago**_

Brennan knocked on Angela's hotel door, after a night of tossing and turning with thoughts, had left her desperate to see her best friend.

Angela opened the door, smiling when she saw her best friend with Amelia in tow.

"Why such a big grin, Angela?" Brennan asked.

"I'm still not used to how good motherhood looks on you." Angela said, "Why don't we walk to the café down the street and not sit in here all day?"

"That sounds fine." Brennan said, backing Amelia's stroller out of Angela's doorway.

The two walked down a strip of downtown Chicago, entering the café Angela had mentioned earlier. They seated themselves, ordering brunch for when their waitress came over.

"So I take it your rational mind kicked back into gear after I left last night?"

"My rational mind never left, I just...put it into neutral as you would say."

"Did you think about what I said?"

"Yes, I did."

"Are you going to stop hiding from the truth now?" Angela asked.

"I'm not hiding from the truth, Angela." Brennan said, then noticed her friend's disapproving look, "Though I do believe I have made a decision regarding my current situation with Booth."

"And?"

"I would like to find a way for him to be involved in Amelia's life. Anthropologically speaking, children strive and benefit from having a steady relationship with both parents. I don't want her to be denied the chance of having a relationship with her father simply because he and I have issues. I don't want to be like Rebecca, Angela. I don't want to be an enemy in Booth's eyes. Or Amelia's for that matter, by denying them a father/daughter relationship."

Angela broke out into a smile, her agreement with Brennan's decision apparent in her grin.

"I'm glad, Sweetie. While I'm still giving him the cold shoulder because of Afghan Barbie, I think you're doing the mature thing here. She does deserve a relationship with Booth, but honey, you need to understand that you can't put his happiness over your own. You're in control here, don't let him pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do regarding Amelia."

"I know, Angela. I just want her to be happy. Booth is an excellent father. Amelia would benefit greatly from having a relationship with him. I just need to find a rational way to cope with my emotions so that it can be possible. I'm not trying to imply that it needs to happen tomorrow, but I think sooner would be better. I also need time to plan what I'm going to say to Booth."

"Sweetie, he's a person, not a high school English report, you don't need to brainstorm what you're going to say. Just let it come from your heart." Angela said.

"But blood is in my heart."

"You know what I mean Brennan, just let the words come out. You don't need to plan this. You talked to him on a nearly daily basis for six years, you can carry on a normal conversation with him."

The two continued their brunch, Amelia waking up in the process, stealing the attention from the conversation Angela and Brennan had been having.

Brennan looked at the infant longingly, seeing so much of Booth in her. She did miss him, and she didn't like that feeling. She didn't like feeling like she needed someone, but his absence in her life was very obvious to her when she did different everyday activities. She was still at war with herself regarding the issue of Hannah being in Amelia's life as well, but hopefully her and Booth will be able to talk it out.

Sighing, Brennan turned her focus back to her friend, who was babbling down to Amelia. It may be difficult now, but she'll find a way to make this work, for the sake of her daughter, she needs it to.

* * *

_**Booth's Apartment: Washington DC **_

"Seeley, what are you doing?" Hannah asked, peering over his shoulder at his laptop, "Are you looking at apartments?"

"Yeah, Hannah. I am."

"Why do you want to move? Isn't this one good enough for us?" she questioned.

"Look, Hannah. I'm looking at apartments because Parker is returning stateside soon, but he's not coming to DC, he is going to Chicago. That's also where Amelia is. Both of my kids are there, there is a field office there that I could work at, I think it would be a good idea if we moved." he said.

"But Seeley, my job is here. Do you just expect me to be able to suddenly pack up and move to Chicago?"

"How is it different a job you get where you have to travel all over to get a story? Can't you just find another office in Chicago? It can't be that difficult."

"Getting a job in Chicago as a high level journalist is like trying to get employed at the New York Times. Granted with my reputation it could be possible, I just don't want to risk being out of work. My job is my life."

"Why does everything have to be about you all the time?" he asked her, "I can't live near my kids because you're not willing to work in another office building? How is that fair? I'm going to go with or without you, Hannah. I've made my decision."

"Are you trying to tell me that you want a divorce?" she asked him.

"No, I'm not implying that at all. I'm just saying that I will be moving to Chicago, you can bring your things there if you want, or you can find another place here and we'll find ways to see each other. But, I'm not sacrificing a relationship with my son and daughter because of you, they will always be the first focus in my life. When will you get that through your head?"

"I thought that you were happy."

"I was, until I somehow wound up a thousand miles from both of my kids. I don't want to be that twice a month dad anymore, and if I stay here, I know my time with them will be even less. Hell, I don't even know if Bones will ever let me see Amelia, but it's worth a try. Rebecca and I are going to be discussing a new arrangement with Parker. A move to Chicago could solve all of my problems."

"But what about our problems?" she asked him.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're the one not wanting to work this out. If we keep this up, our marriage will be shorter than Kim K. and Chris'. I will be there for my kids, and if you won't stand by that decision with me, you know where the door is. I'm going to bed, we'll talk about this again later, but I'm not changing my mind." Booth said, exiting the living room and entering his bedroom.

He looked up at his spinning ceiling fan and sighed. He had meant every word he'd said, he will always love his children more than he would ever love any woman. If Hannah couldn't accept that, that's her own damn fault. He will be as involved as possible in both of his children's lives, and if she isn't willing to stand with him on that decision, she can just be another memory.

* * *

**_Yay! Progress towards B&B...a little bit ;) I should be updating this or Complicated tomorrow, I have a writing/fangirl date with my friend Melanie at Barnes and Noble tomorrow, so hopefully I'll get a chapter typed while we're 'playing' in the book store ;) _**

**_Let me know how you're enjoying this story in a review, love you all! _**


	21. Chapter 21: The Love We Think We Deserve

**_I know I'm an awful person for not having this up earlier in the week, I've just been procrastinating. I'm back on a schedule now due to school, so I'm going to try and update more regularly. _**

**_Enjoy! _**

* * *

**_Somewhere behind the steering wheel of a moving van in Ohio..._**

_"Are you serious?"_

"Yeah Ange, I am. My stuff is packed. I'm on the road, and I'm on my way to Chicago." Booth said.

_"I just...I can't believe this. This is great. Is Hannah with you?" _Angela asked, her voice faltering slightly.

"Nope, she's not. She's flying out to Morracco in about an hour."

_"Did you two...break up?" _

"No, we're just...at a disagreement in our relationship. We're going to discuss it further when she gets back."

_"Do you want me to tell Brennan?" _

"Yes."

"_Okay, you didn't hear this from me, but she wants you to be...here." _

"What do you mean, Ange?"

_"She wants you to play your rightful role as Amelia's father." _

"Did she tell you that, or are you just going on a hunch?" he asked.

"_No, she told me. She started talking about all of this...anthropology mumbo jumbo on how kids benefit from having their dad in their lives. She's reconsidering, Booth. She really is. She misses you." _

"I...thanks, Angela. For telling me, really. That makes this drive just a little more bearable."

"_No problem Booth, but remember, you didn't hear it from me. I have to go, Bren just got done in the shower. I'll talk to you soon, alright? Call me when you get to Chicago._"

"Alright Ange, talk to you later."

"_Bye_."

Booth ended the call with a sigh, he wasn't sure if it was of relief or of boredom. He looked at his lock screen and smiled, it was still the same photo he had taken of Amelia and himself during the fifteen minutes he had held her at the hospital.

He pressed lightly on the gas pedal, speeding up slightly. He needed to get to Chicago faster. His little girl was there, his child whom he has only had fifteen minutes with during her whole three months of life. Then his son, whom he hadn't seen in nearly a year, would be there within the next week. He was aching to see them, but he still had another six hundred miles, and several conversations with three different women, to go.

* * *

_**Brennan's apartment, Chicago**_

As soon as Booth hung up, Angela heard Brennan walk out of the bathroom.

"Who were you talking to, Ange?" Brennan asked from down the hall.

"Oh just a certain someone that you need to have a discussion with because you still love him and you birthed his child."

"Booth?"

"No, Ashton Kutcher," Angela said sarcastically, "Of course it was Booth!"

"Why did he call?" Brennan yelled from her bedroom.

"He called to inform me that he is on his way to Chicago."

"Again? Why?"

"He's moving here." Angela yelled to her.

"He's moving here, why?" Brennan asked, finally entering the living room.

"To be closer to his kids."

"But Parker doesn't live here, he lives in England."

"Not for much longer, Rebecca called Booth the other day saying that she got transferred to Chicago. Booth didn't want to be almost a thousand miles from his son, or Amelia for that matter, so he just found another apartment here. He also got a referral to the Chicago field office."

"Oh." Brennan said simply.

"Don't be like that Sweetie, you were telling me just the other day that you wanted him to be involved in Mimi's life." Angela said, gesturing to the infant in her arms.

"I do. I just wasn't expecting it to happen this soon."

Brennan took Amelia from Angela and stroked her cheek with a sigh. Angela was right, she did want Booth to be a part of their child's life. He is an excellent father, and her daughter would benefit from having a relationship with him, Brennan had said it herself.

"Sweetie, if you don't want him to be involved..."

"It's not that I _don't _want him to be involved, I just feel like it would be...awkward, considering the events that led up to her conception."

"He won't care, Sweetie. He loves her, and he loves you." Angela said, putting up a finger to stop Brennan from interrupting, "Do not even try to say he doesn't, because he does. He just settled for second best, and now it's coming back to bite him in the ass."

"What do you mean?"

"Hannah is pissed at him for moving, saying that he's not taking her into consideration while he makes his decisions."

"Well, she's right. Her job is in DC."

"But her job is easily replaceable. She could have gotten a new job as a reporter in Chicago just as easily as Booth did at the Chicago field office." Angela pointed out, "She knows that she's Booth's second best, that's why she is always so...snarky towards you. And now, with Amelia...it's just going to be a hot mess."

"I don't know what that means." Brennan said, "But Booth wouldn't have married Hannah if she was his second best."

"No, Honey. Booth married her because he couldn't have you. We accept the love we think we deserve."

"But I expressed my feelings to Booth before he proposed to her, if he really felt how you say he does, about me, he never would have proposed to her."

"To be honest, my theory is that he proposed to Hannah, expecting her to say no." Angela said, "We accept the love we think we deserve, Honey. He accepted her love because he couldn't have you, she was his rebound girl, and he didn't want to just dump her because he's a good man. But now, him staying with the rebound girl is backfiring, because he's starting to realize she's not the perfect Barbie he thought he married."

Brennan wanted to protest, but kept her mouth shut.

"He's going to be here later tonight, he'll probably be moved in within the next few days, you need to contact him, Sweetie. If you really want what you say you want, you'll make an effort." Angela said, standing up off of the couch, "It's almost Mimi's nap time, so I'll let you put her down so you can get some sleep yourself."

"Angela, you don't have to leave."

"But I'm going to. I know that you like to be alone when you think, so...I'm leaving you alone to think. If you think you need to talk out your thoughts, just call me, and I'll be over. Put that big brain to work, Sweetie. Start solving the equation of this problem to find the solution." Angela said, packing up and exiting the apartment.

* * *

_**DON'T WORRY! I won't keep you waiting much longer, there will be some B&B conversation within the next two chapters. I'm going to try and have two chapters up before the 23rd, expect a new chapter of Complicated up before the 21st. **_

**_If it's not too much to ask, drop by and leave a review :) _**


End file.
